Living in Sin
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Giriko have been told to kidnap Justin and he did. Justin want to escape but as he is getting closer to Giriko, do he really want to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Oscuro.

**Summary: **Giriko have been told to kidnap Justin and he did. Justin want to escape but as he is getting closer to Giriko, do he really want to be saved?

**Pairing: **Giriko/Justin

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing(since it have Giriko in it, there will be a lot of them), sometimes pervert moments, sexual themes, sad moments, possible OOCness, drama, conflicts, violence, randomness. If you don't like it or are underage, DON'T read it!

Remember I mentioned about I'll work on a Giriko/Justin-story in my Kid/Patty one-shot The Library(if you've read it)? Well, it's finally here and it also finally got a title. I've choose the name Living in Sin because I thought it would be more fitting.

I've once read a Giriko/Justin-story on DeviantART called Laying in Sin. It was what got me into writing this story and the pairing Giriko/Justin. If the owner of Laying in Sin hasn't moved her account, I would have thank her for getting me into the pairing.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>He was walking in silence.<p>

Except from his sniffle, it was a quiet evening.

Since Asura the kishin, Arachnophobia and Medusa got defeated, everything is well at Death City and the rest of the world. Everything is back to normal. Giriko is now going solo. He is still pissed at Arachnophobia had abandoned him in the middle of a very important battle. Apparently, you cannot trust anyone.

Where is he going? He don't know. How long have he been walking? He don't know either, he just walked. He wanted to clear his head. Clearing his head for all the thoughts like how he got betrayed by his group and a certain blonde priest. The chainsaw shook his head when he thought of his rival. Why did he even think about _him_ anyway? It's not like he cared, he don't give a shit about it. In fact, he doesn't give a shit about anything.

"Damn it…" he mumbled after he had just sneezed. A blob of snot dangled from his nose. The chainsaw brought his arm to his nose, wiping the snot away on his sleeve.

"It's sure a cold evening, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Giriko agreed. He realized he just talked to a stranger's voice. It wasn't a voice he have heard before. "Who said that?"

His only response was a soft chuckle. Giriko could see someone standing in the shadow. He narrowed his eyes, trying to take a careful look of how the mysterious person looks like but it was too dark to see who it was. "Step out from the shadow, so I can see you." Giriko demanded, still having his eyes narrowed. The mysterious person didn't say anything but Giriko could tell he was smirking.

"Don't make me get over there, you shitty prick." he threatened.

The mysterious person did as he was being told. He stepped out from the shadow, revealing a boy who seems to be around seventeen. He have short purple hair, orange eyes, his bangs covered his right eye, he is wearing a fishnet shirt, black wife beater, long black leather pants and black shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" Giriko asked. "Oh my, is that how you act towards strangers?" the purple-haired boy asked teasingly, ignoring Giriko's question. He smirked, looking up at Giriko(Giriko is taller than him). The chainsaw glared at him. There is something about him that he don't like. He is not sure of what it was but he know there is something that made him dislike the boy.

His eyes followed the purple-haired boy's steps as he circled around him like a vulture circled in the sky, looking for carcass.

"You know…I have a plan that I've been working on for a while but I cannot do it alone." the purple-haired boy said, eyeing the chainsaw who looked suspicious at him. "Perhaps you can help me with the plan?"

"Forget about it, snotty brat. The last time I worked together with someone, I got abandoned." the chainsaw said cold and bitter.

The purple-haired boy glanced at him. "Ah yeah, Arachnophobia. One of the biggest threat to Shibusen, the other being the Demon God. Isn't that right, Giriko?"

Giriko's eyes widened in surprise, having a puzzled look on his face. "How…how did you know my name?" he asked the younger boy. The purple-haired boy just smirked at him.

"I just know stuff." he simply replied. "Including the battles you often have with this young priest. I believe his name is Justin Law, right?"

Giriko stared blankly at him, before nodded. "Since you often battled him, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want from me?" Giriko asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. "Nothing special. You just have to kidnap Justin." the purple-haired boy said. Giriko raised an eyebrow "Why should I kidnap him?" he asked him.

"Remember the plan I mentioned earlier? Well, Justin is a part of it. With his innocence, he will be perfect for the plan." the purple-haired boy explained. "All you have to do is go out and find Justin, kidnap him and hide him for a while."

"Is that allowed to use violence?" Giriko questioned.

"That's allowed but don't be too rough on him. I want him to be alive when I'm gonna need him."

Giriko frowned. "I don't work that way, you know. I'll try to keep him alive but don't expect that I'll go and get 'gentle' with that shitty priest."

The purple-haired boy rolled his eyes. He pulled a blue bottle and a cloth out of his pants pocket and gave it to Giriko. The chainsaw looked blankly at the bottle. "What's this?" he asked. "It's chloroform. You pour the chloroform on the cloth and press it to Justin's mouth, it will result that he'll pass out for a while." the purple-haired boy explained.

Giriko nodded, looking at the bottle. "And when he pass out, hide him somewhere. I don't know where, just make sure of nobody will find out where the hideout is." the purple-haired boy said.

He was about to leave when he felt Giriko's hand on his shoulder. "Now hold on for a minute. You still haven't told me what your name is." Giriko reminded him about his former question that haven't being answered yet.

The young boy smirked, turning his head to him. "If you must know, my name is Oscuro. I'm a sorcerer."

He pushed the chainsaw's hand away from his shoulder and left. The chainsaw watched as Oscuro leave. He looked at the bottle of chloroform again. Honestly, he have never expected that he have to kidnap someone. He wondered of what Oscuro's plan was about and why he needed Justin.

A smirk formed on the chainsaw's lips as he dug the bottle and cloth in his fur coat pocket and chuckled evilly. "Justin, get ready for our little 'reunion'." he said to himself as he ran off.

He is now ready to look for his rival. He is going on a priest-hunt and the victim is Justin Law.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, this cannot be good. What will happen when Giriko and Justin meets? What is Oscuro's plan? And why would he need Justin for it?<p>

By the way: Oscuro is Spanish and means dark. I thought the name would be fitting for him.

Please, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

I am very sorry for keeping you GiriJasu-fans wait for a long time for a new chapter but I've had problems with the computer(it's still isn't fixed but I'm trying). But luckily I managed to write the second chapter. And as soon I can, I will also update Why Can't Love Be Easy?

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Finding the young priest wasn't as easy as Giriko thought it would.<p>

He have been looking after his rival for an hour and he have still haven't got the luck yet. It have never been one of them looking after the other, it have always been a coincidence when they meet each other.

Giriko groaned in annoyance. He was about to give up, not caring about the deal he made with Oscuro, when he notice something familiar out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a blonde boy going to the library on the other side of the street. The same boy Giriko have been looking for.

Justin Law.

Justin walked up the pathway. As he walked through the screen doors, Giriko quickly followed. Luckily Justin was oblivious to Giriko's presence and with his earphones on, he couldn't hear his footsteps either. Giriko smirked as he walked to his rival who is looking through the collections of books on the shelf. Much to Justin's surprise, a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" Giriko said, waiting for a reply from the priest.

It didn't come.

Giriko raised an eyebrow, confused of why Justin didn't react. That was when he realized something and then face palmed. He forgot that Justin wears the earphones and you have to face him when you're talking to him.

With one eye that is now uncovered, Justin looked up to see his rival. "Oh, so we meets again?"

Giriko smirked and removed his other hand from Justin's eye. "You betcha. I did promise that we'll meet again." he said. "Yeah, I remember that. Seems to you do keep what you promised." Justin said, surprisingly calmly.

The chainsaw found this situation a bit odd. They have been in the same place for seconds and they haven't break out into a fight yet. And to make this strange, the priest seems to be calm about this. "Why don't you attack me?" the chainsaw asked the priest, confused of why his rival haven't try to attack him yet. "We are in a library. Fighting in here is not allowed. I don't want to get in trouble." the priest explained.

The chainsaw scoffed. "Fine. Why don't we just go outside?"

"Fine by me." the priest said as he turn around to face the chainsaw.

As soon the two weapons left the library, they prepared for the fight. A blade appeared on Justin's arm while Giriko activates his chains on his legs.

"Are you ready?" Giriko questioned his rival, waiting impatiently for the fight to begin. Justin nodded "Yeah, I'm ready." he answered. Giriko ran towards Justin. When he approached Justin, Giriko lifted his leg and swung toward the priest but Justin protected quickly himself with his bladed arm.

Giriko swung his legs towards Justin again but he missed it. Justin jumped few steps away from him. The chainsaw approached the priest. He raised his leg in the air but the priest protected himself again. An insane smirk appeared on the chainsaw's face. "You gotta fight back soon, you cannot protect yourself forever." the chainsaw said and put his foot on the ground. The priest took the perfect opportunity and swing his bladed arm toward his rival but the chainsaw took the loop of his chains to protect himself from the attack.

They faced each other. Their faces are so close that their noses touched each other. "Soon this fight will have a winner." Giriko said as they both narrowed their eyes. "We'll see." Justin said as he took a step back from Giriko.

"That is if we don't get interrupted like the other times we've fought." Justin said as he focused on his enemy. Every time Giriko and Justin fights, there is always something that interrupts them so they have to stop. There have never been an official winner between them. But now without anything to distract them, one of them may finally get the victory tonight.

Giriko attacked Justin multiply times but his attacks gets either missed or blocked. It slowly irritated Giriko of he haven't hit the young priest yet. As for Justin, he haven't got the luck of hitting his enemy either.

To put this bluntly, none of them managed to hit each other. No wounds, no blood, no bruises, nothing.

It felt like the fight would never end. That was until Giriko got an idea. He tripped Justin, causing the priest to fall to the ground. Justin let out a yelp of pain, arching his back from the hit. His eyes widened when Giriko looped the chains around him. Being tied up in the chains, Justin couldn't move his arms. He struggled as he tried to get off the chains but he regretted doing that.

He yelped again in pain when he felt the chains is getting slightly deeper in his flesh. Giriko smirked, looking at his rival in amusement. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You don't want the chains to go in deeper, do you?" Giriko said.

Justin is getting worried. He know for sure that Giriko will do anything to him and he couldn't prevent him from doing it. He watched as Giriko slowly took out a bottle and a cloth out of his fur coat pocket. The chainsaw smiled calmly as he unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured it on the cloth. "W-what's that?" the priest asked, both curious and nervous.

The chainsaw simply just smiled calmly. "Oh nothing. Just a bottle of chloroform." he replied simply as he pressed the cloth to the priest's lips. Justin tried to scream out for help but no word came out except from muffled sounds.

The effect of the chloroform is slowly taking over him. Slowly Justin's eyes closed and passed out. Giriko screwed the top of the bottle on and put the bottle and the cloth back in his fur coat pocket. "Sleep well." he whispered into his rival's ear as he released the chains of Justin, lifted him up off the ground and carried him on his shoulder.

If it wasn't because of he had to keep his part of the deal, Giriko would have kill Justin instantly when he got the chance. But at least their fight have finally a winner.

And the winner was Giriko.

* * *

><p>Oh no. What will now happen to Justin? And where is Giriko taking him?<p>

And yeah, I am aware of the fight-scene sucks but I tried. This is my first time writing a fight-scene and I suck at it. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Justin slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he said to himself, blinking a few times. He stared at the white ceiling above where he lay. He found out that he was on a bed. The sheets were soft and smooth.

His body were covered by a blanket. Justin sat up but groaned when he felt the pain in his back. He ran smoothly his hand on his back. "Where am I?" Justin thought as he looked around in the room he is in.

It looks like a hotel room - the cheap kind. And by judging by its looks, it looks like it haven't been used for a long time. Justin guessed that the hotel must have been closed down for long time ago as there is webs everywhere and it's so dusty.

Justin shivered as the cool air surrendered his skin. He looked down and saw that he is shirtless. His face flushed a deep crimson and he lifted the blanket. He sighed in relief when he found out he still have his pants on.

There was two things he discovered. The first thing was his earphones was gone. For the first time in a while, Justin didn't hear any music he usually hear when he's wearing his earphones on. The second thing was the wounds he got on his arms and his waist. He remembered the fight and how he got those wounds. They hurts but not as bad as the pain he have on his back.

Note to self: do not attempt to struggle while you're tied up by the chains you use for a chainsaw.

"Oh, there they are." Justin thought when his eyes drifted to the night table where his iPod, his earphones and his cross are. How he didn't notice them until now was beyond him. He also found out that his priestly garb is laying on the old dark green couch.

Justin was about to get off of the bed when he heard someone unlocked the door - wait, was the door locked before? - and slowly opened it. Justin watched as someone opened the door, revealing his rival.

Giriko.

Giriko smirked when he saw the priest. "That's about time you've woke up. You've been sleeping for an hour, I thought you were never going to wake up." he said, laughing a little.

"So this is how he sounds." Justin thought, hearing his rival's voice for the first time, now that he wasn't wearing his earphones and actually hear anything. Then the realization hits him. "Oh, I see now…you're going to kill me while I'm vulnerable!"

Giriko stared at him. "Hey! I'm not that bad."

Justin looked suspicious at him, a look on his face that says 'you sure?'. "Why did you brought me here?" he asked sternly. He know that Giriko is up to something but for what? He want an answer and he want it now.

"I've made a deal with some guy. He told me to kidnap you and hide you somewhere where no one can find you." Giriko explained. "And I found this perfect place. This hotel have been closed because this place didn't get many visitors since this hotel is built in a forest and not many know its location."

He smirked at the priest. "With other words: no one will find you. You're going to stay here for a very long time."

The priest narrowed his eyes. "We'll see." he said as a guillotine blade appeared on his arm. He shouldn't have done that for as soon he did, he felt a great pain on his arm. He made the blade disappear, clutching his arm which had blood seeping from it.

Giriko frowned. "Great, now your wounds' open." he said nonchalant. "Luckily I found a first aid kit at this place."

Justin noticed the first aid kit Giriko was holding. "How come I didn't notice that until now?" he thought. Giriko went to the bed and placed the first aid kit on the bed.

"All right, I'm now going to treat your wounds." he said before he smirked. "But before I do that, let me clean you up."

He climbed on the bed. Justin doesn't want to admit it but he is nervous now that Giriko is on top of him. With his wounded arms and unable to use his ability as a weapon, he cannot protect himself from his rival who can do whatever he want. He can do anything to him and he cannot stop him.

Justin gasped when Giriko grabbed his wrist and pulled his wounded arm close to him. Giriko smirked and slowly licked the blood off of the wounds. Justin squeezed his eyes shut, wincing as the saliva gets in his wounds.

As soon Giriko was done licking the wounds on his arm, he drifted to Justin's chest and licked the wounds there. Justin couldn't help but blush by the view. He could have swore of Giriko went lower as he licks the wounds on Justin's waist but to his luck, Giriko stopped. He smiled calmly as he opened the first aid kit. "W-what was that?" Justin asked him, slightly surprised by what his rival did earlier.

The chainsaw smirked. "Oh nothing. I have just a few sick fetishes. I just find it sexy to lick blood off someone's wounds."

The priest blushed once again. His rival is sure messed up. He watched as the chainsaw took a bottle of iodine and a cloth. The chainsaw unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured the liquor on the cloth. "Now don't move." the chainsaw told the priest as he grabbed the priest's wrist once again. The priest did as he was being told and stood still. But when his rival puts the wet cloth on his wounded arm, the priest let out a scream.

"Ah! Stop it! It hurts!" Justin screamed in agony. Giriko rolled his eyes. "Such a child." he thought as he gently rubbed the cloth on Justin's wounds on both arms. When he were done with them, Giriko moved the cloth to Justin's waist. Justin whimpered as Giriko rubs the cloth on his wounded waist. It didn't sting as badly as it did with his arms but it still hurts.

When Giriko was finally done, he screwed the top of the bottle on and put it back in the first aid kit. He took out bandages and a scissor. He wrapped them around Justin's arms, took the scissor and cut the bandages. Then he wrapped the bandages around Justin's waist, took the scissor again and cut the bandages. When he was done, Giriko smiled in satisfaction and put both the rest of the bandages and the scissor back in the first aid kit.

"I guess that's all." he said as he closed the first aid kit. "Um…thanks." Justin said quietly. He was confused of Giriko would do this. They are rivals after all.

Justin got off of the bed. "Where are you going?" Giriko asked him. "Leaving." Justin simply replied as he grabbed his stuff from the night table. He went to the couch and take on his priestly garb.

"Do you really think of you could leave?" Giriko questioned him. "Have you forgot of I told you that you're going to stay here for a very long time?"

"No, I haven't forgot." Justin answered as he put on his earphones. He was about to go to the door when Giriko came quickly and blocked the door. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Giriko said, smirking at Justin and quickly locked the door.

Justin narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine, then I'll just go out of the window." he said as he walked to the window. "Ha! I'll like to see that." Giriko mocked, crossing his arms as he leaned to the door.

Justin rolled his eyes as he opened the window. He prepared himself to jump out of the window but before he did, he realized something. They are on the third floor and with a jump out of that height would be enough to kill him or sent him to the hospital. Justin closed quickly the windows with widened eyes, realizing of he have almost made a huge mistake. Giriko laughed. "Unless you want to commit suicide, I don't think the window would be the best option." he said, still laughing.

Justin walked sadly to the couch and sat on it. He watched as Giriko smirked at him. "Enjoy your staying." he said before he unlocked the door and leaved the room. Justin couldn't hear it because of he wears his earphones but Giriko locked the door when he left the room. Justin just assumed of he did. He sighed and curled into a fetal position.

He is trapped. Trapped in an old hotel with his enemy, having no chance to escape.

* * *

><p>Poor Justin, trapped in the same place as his rival. What will now happen to them?<p>

About the wound licking-thing. Well, I was slightly inspired by a girl who is a yaoi-fangirl(but got banned from DeviantART). I forgot her username but I've seen some of her drawings with two boys where one of them(the seme) licks the bloody wound on the other(the uke). And let's face it: Giriko is definitely a guy who will have sick fetishes and licking wounds is probably one of them.

**_Replying to Reviews(normally I don't put replies on A/N but I thought this one is necessary):_**

**Sasha(she don't have a fanfiction-account so I have to put my reply here): **Don't worry, I can assure you of Justin won't be raped. I understand that you're worried because you like Justin and, yeah, Giriko did kidnapped Justin but there won't be rape in this story. Also I want to thank you and Rarw for thinking the fight-scene is good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Oscuro.

Bad news: I have deleted Why Can't Love Be Easy? The reason I did was because of lack of interest. Yeah, I don't feel like writing it anymore. Sorry to disappoint you SoMa and SoKi-fans. Please, forgive me.

But on the bright side(mostly for the GiriJasu-fans), the new chapter of Living in Sin is now up. Also Oscuro make a brief appearance in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Giriko looked up at the sky, watching the stars as he feels the cool air. He is outside of the hotel on the roof. As Justin is in the locked hotel room, Giriko is completely alone on the roof.<p>

"Hey Oscuro! I don't know if you can hear me but I've done my part of the deal! I'd kidnapped Justin as you requested!" Giriko shouted out. He know that there is a big chance for Oscuro wouldn't be able to hear him but hey, he can try, right? And besides, he don't know the other way to communicate with him.

He could see something flies at the sky. At first Giriko thought that it was some bird but the thing fly towards the roof where he is and the thing seems to getting bigger as it's approaching the roof. When the thing landed, it turns out to be Oscuro.

"Well done, Giriko. I knew that I could count on you." he said, smiled calmly. Giriko stared at him in amazement. "Y-you can fly?" Giriko asked bewildered. Oscuro smirked "Well, I can magic so flying is not impossible for me." he explained.

"Good point."

"Anyway, how does it go with Justin?"

"Fine. Yeah, his arms and waist got wounded during the fight but that piece of shit is still alive, I can tell you that."

"Very well."

"So when are you gonna use him?" Giriko asked, wondering how long he have to keep Justin captured until Oscuro will need him. "I should use Justin at the time there will be full moon. There I can perform my plan." Oscuro answered.

"When will there be full moon?"

"Either about two or three weeks. Until then, you have to make sure of Justin won't escape. Also don't forget to feed him, I can't use him if he's dead."

"What? Do I have to hold him hostage that fucking long?"

"Yes but don't worry, I will give you information of when there will be full moon when I found out about it." Oscuro assured Giriko. Giriko narrowed his brown eyes at Oscuro. "I hope you do. I don't want to spend that much time with that annoying priest for two or three weeks." he growled at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should learn to control your temper?" Oscuro asked dryly. The only response he got was a deadly glare from the heretic. A glare that would have kill you instantly if looks could actually kill somebody.

The sorcerer sighed. That independent weapon is really hard to deal with most of the times. It's a wonder of how Arachne could handle having that guy around when he was a member of Arachnophobia.

"I have to go now. Bye for now." Oscuro said before he got off the roof and fly away. Giriko watched as he leave. "Great. Now I have to be that damn priest's babysitter for a while." he muttered bitterly.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too hard for the chainsaw.

* * *

><p>I know that the chapter is short. I would have add more but I thought it would be better ended that way. Of course, Oscuro will appear in another chapter, he will just appear much later. Now that Giriko have to take care of Justin for a while, what will he now do with him?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or the song Comatose.

I'd like to apologize for the short chapter there was in the last update but now I'm making it up to you with a longer one.

* * *

><p>The morning has begin.<p>

Justin woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and let out a little yawn. He got off the bed and took on his shoes, ecclesiastical hat and priestly garb on; the pants was the only clothes he kept.

After gotten himself dressed, he took his iPod and put on his earphones. He sighed; he is trapped in an old abandoned hotel, stuck in the same place as his rival and there is no way to escape.

The door is locked and the window is his only exit but that idea would only work if Justin was suicidal which he isn't. He is just like a trapped animal in a cage. Despite not being able to escape, Justin didn't give up the hope. He know that he will get out from his place somehow. He just need an idea.

Justin looked on his iPod, checking what to hear. He got to the song Comatose. The music began and Justin listened to it. When the singing-part came, Justin starts singing too.

_**"****I hate feeling like this. I'm so tired of trying to fight this." **_he sang. Justin have a beautiful singing-voice. Anyone who hear him sing would think he sings like an angel. _**"I'm asleep and all I dream of…is waking up to you."**_

He closed his eyes. _**"Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you."**_

He also started to dance, being in the mood. He smiled as he moved his feet, spins around a few times and even sometimes shake his hips. He can dance with his eyes closed. Little did he know that the door opened. Due to listening to the song on his iPod and having his eyes closed, Justin didn't noticed Giriko who just walked in the room.

_**"****Comatose…I'll never wake up without an overdose of you!" **_Justin sang, still oblivious to Giriko's presence. Giriko just stood there and watched in utterly confusion. _**"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe! 'Les I feel you next to me! You take the pain I feel!"**_

Even though he never want to admit it, Giriko thought that Justin sound so beautiful when he sings. He almost wanted to smile. _Almost_.

Justin turned around, still with his eyes closed. _**"Waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream. 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel."**_

Justin opened his blue eyes, he saw that he have turned to the door; exactly the place where his rival are right now. Justin's eyes widened. "H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked, almost panicking.

"Long enough." Giriko replied, smirking. Justin blushed, looking shyly at the floor as the song continue playing. "Well…um…I was in the mood for the singing and dancing." Justin said, glancing at Giriko again. "So…what are you doing here?

"I just want to ask you if you're hungry."

Justin nodded. "What would you like to eat?" Giriko asked. Justin just shrugged in response. "I'll see what I can do." Giriko said then he left the room.

He closed the door and locked it, wanting to make sure of Justin won't escape while he's gone. Justin sat on the couch, waiting patiently. He know that his rival will return eventually with some breakfast. He is trying to think of a plan; unfortunately, he haven't been able to think one yet. He wanted to get out of this place, he just don't know how.

It went a while when the door got unlocked and the door opened, Giriko finally entering the room. Giriko was holding a plate with some sandwiches; some of them are with tuna and some of them are with cheese and ham. "I wasn't sure of what to make - and I'm not a good cook - so I made some sandwiches; hope you don't mind." Giriko said, sitting next to Justin. Justin smiled, accepting one of the sandwich - one of them being the tuna sandwich.

"Thanks." he said, thanking the chainsaw.

He took a bite on the sandwich, chewing on it. It tasted good, he have to admit that. Giriko smiled and took one of the ham sandwiches. "So…do you like music?" Justin asked Giriko after he swallowed his bite.

Giriko looked at him. "Well, I don't hear it often, so I don't have much favorites. However, I am into rap and hiphop."

"Why am I not surprised?" Justin teased, smirking at his rival. Giriko rolled his eyes and took one bite of his sandwich. "Whatever." he muttered, talking with his mouth full.

Justin chuckled. "Have your mother not teach you that you shouldn't talk with your mouth full of food." he teased once again. This time Giriko glared at him; why do he always have to be so damn annoying? The chainsaw swallowed his food, then he opened his mouth. "Look, I don't have food in my mouth. Better?" he asked irritated. The priest just smiled, continued eating his sandwich.

"Since you love music that much, who is your favorite singer?" the chainsaw asked.

"Oh, there is so many. There is Katy Perry, Beyonce, Rihanna, Avril Lavigne, sometimes Lady GaGa and Justin Timberlake. As for the bands, I like Skillet, Three Days Grace and Simple Plan." the priest replied.

"Wow, that's a lot you like."

The priest chuckled. "Well, I do like music - no, wait. That's an understatement. I _loved _music. I've had since I was a kid."

"I see." the chainsaw simply said.

Nothing much happened between them. All they did was eating their sandwiches and having small conversations. They was actually having a nice moment instead of fighting all the time.

"Oh, looks like we've run out." Giriko said, noticing that there is no more sandwiches on the plate. He looked at Justin. "Should I make some more?"

"Not for now. I'm quite satisfied." Justin said, putting his hands on his stomach. "Yeah, me too. I have to go now." Giriko said, rose up from the couch.

He left the room and locked the door. After he left, Justin looked at the floor. He don't know why but he was kinda sad when Giriko left.

Why would he be sad? They are rivals; sure, they had a nice moment where they had some conversations but he is sure that it won't keep up forever; it was probably just an one-off thing. Besides, Giriko had kidnapped Justin because he made a deal with some guy - whoever that is - and he will, with no doubt, give him away to that guy when the time is right.

But…who is that guy? What is he up to? And why would he need Justin for it? Is the guy some sick pervert who wanted to rape him? Is there any other reason for it?

The questions goes around in Justin's head, keep repeating themselves. Justin wanted an answer to all of them but the questions are impossible to answer.

The priest folded his hands, closing his eyes. "Dear Lord, I have been kidnapped; caught in the hands of my rival. I don't know what he is up to but I think it's something bad. If you can, please help me. I hope you've heard my prayer." he prayed. He opened his eyes again, resting his hands on his knees. He sighed. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, wondering of what his rival have in store for him.

After all, Giriko is a sick psychopath who have been living in murderous rage for 800 years. He could do anything to the poor innocent priest like either torture and/or rape him; it doesn't help the fact of Justin couldn't prevent him from doing it because of his wounded arms.

Justin tried his best to ignore those horrible thoughts but those thoughts just keep returning to him. It was just like they're refusing to leave his head. Justin is now getting on the laying position on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. There is nothing much you can do when you're trapped inside a hotel room.

Silence. Just silence…or there would be if Justin weren't wearing his earphones who are playing music constantly.

The priest sighed as he closed his eyes once again and turned off his iPod. He is going to take a nap; there isn't much he can do anyway.

* * *

><p>As for Giriko, he didn't do much either. He was bored; bored as hell. He could go out in the town to some bar but he had to stay in case Justin would try to escape.<p>

How? He don't know but he know that it can happen.

Giriko groaned in annoyance as he laid on the bed; he is in his own hotel room. It is next to the room where Justin is. "Damn, this is so fucking boring! If I knew that it would take that long time, I would've said no to that stupid deal." he complained.

He could have said no to Oscuro and just kill Justin by himself but no, he just have to say yes and now babysitting the priest. What is Oscuro planning to do with Justin anyway? What plan do he have in mind?

The questions goes around in Giriko's head, keep repeating themselves. Giriko wanted an answer to all of them but the questions are impossible to answer.

And as being bored wasn't enough, then he also have to make sure of Justin have gotten something to eat. He have to feed the priest and he can't just give him sandwiches all the time.

There have to be something else than just sandwiches but what? What do Justin like to eat? It have to be something that's easy to make as sandwiches is one of the few - very _few_ - foods that Giriko actually know how to cook.

He could ask Justin about it later. Right now, he needs to think of what he can do with his rival now that they're going to spend time together in either two or three weeks.

* * *

><p>The idea of where Giriko and Justin discuss about music was Sasha's(one of my reviewer) idea. I'd like to thank her for the idea. I wasn't sure what favorite bands andor singers I should give for Giriko and Justin so I just made it like that. I hope it was good enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Oscuro.

Sorry for keeping you guys wait for the update. I have also some news: my mom have got coronary(don't worry, it's not too serious) and she has been in hospital for a few days. She has gotten better now and is now home. I have also started on a new story so if you're interested, you could go and check it out.

A little warning: there is a slight sexual theme in this chapter. It's not lemon(not yet, it would be too early) but it is a sexual situation. Just wanted to tell you if you are underage or are not into it.

* * *

><p>Justin awoke slowly; he tried not to move too much as he have bruises on his back. Justin got up in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"How long have I been sleeping?" he thought, looking out the window. He could see that the sun is about to goes down in the horizon. "Oh my. Have I really been sleeping that long?" Justin asked himself, surprised of he had slept the whole afternoon.

"Yeah, you have been sleeping almost an hour."

Having his iPod turned off, Justin is able to hear who was speaking. He looked away from the window to see Giriko who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been in here?" Justin asked, wondering if Giriko had watched him in sleep.

"I've just arrived." Giriko replied. Justin gave him a suspicious look "Did you do something while I was sleeping?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not."

Justin seemed to believe him; he would have know if Giriko did something to him while he sleeps…right? "Why didn't you wake me when you came in here?" Justin asked curiously.

"You looks so peaceful, so I didn't bother to wake you up." Giriko replied simply, then he smiled. "Honestly, I thought that you looks so cute when you sleeps."

Justin didn't knew why but he almost blushed when Giriko told him that he looks cute when he sleeps; luckily, he managed to stay calm and didn't blush in front of his rival.

"What are you doing here by the way?"

"I've brought some dinner."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Where are they?"Giriko smirked as he showed Justin that he was hiding something behind his back, revealing a bunch of bananas. "Do you like bananas?" he asked in return, Justin nodded in response.

Giriko broke one of the banana of the bunch and throw it to his rival. The priest managed to catch it successfully. The priest smiled and peeled the banana, the chainsaw smiled back and took a banana for himself. The chainsaw was about to peel the banana when he took a glance on the priest. That was when he nearly dropped the banana.

In a normal point of view, it was simply just Justin eating a banana but if you have a pervert mind, you'd imagine naughty thoughts about the gentle priest.

The chainsaw didn't miss the way the priest's tongue shyly poked out or the way his cheeks flushed. Everything felt slowed down as the chainsaw watched his rival leaned forward a bit, his left cheek bulging slightly.

If he didn't knew better, Giriko would have thought of Justin was doing this to torture him. He wondered if he was doing this on purpose; of course, it would be impossible to think that about Justin but what if he was? Giriko tried not to get a nosebleed as he was slowly getting inappropriate thoughts, imagining Justin sucking his…

"Is there something wrong?"

Giriko got quickly back to reality. "Huh?"

"You seems to spaced out." Justin pointed out and took a bite of the long yellow fruit.

Giriko blushed, looking shyly away. "I-I'm fine." he said. "Shit, I'm blushing! And that's right in front of the priest!" he thought, scolding mentally himself for blushing in front of his rival. He could also swore that his pants felt tight.

"I have to go now." Giriko said, lifting himself from the edge of the bed. "Enjoy the rest of the bananas."

Justin watched in confusion as he watched Giriko left the room. With an innocent mind like his, Justin have no idea of why Giriko blushed and would suddenly leave the room but he is starting to think of it have something to do with the banana.

Giriko ran quickly to his own room and closed the door. He sighed as he unzipped the pants, shaking it off as he made his way to the bed(he wasn't wearing underwear). He wanted this out of his system quickly.

He grabbed roughly his member, rubbing up and down the length. He groaned as his eyes squeezed shut, digging his fingernails into the sheets. The movements was getting faster and he was getting closer to his climax. Giriko let out a grunt when he finally came into his hand. He panted a little, licking the semen off his hand. "Damn that priest…and damn that banana…" he panted, blaming Justin and the banana for this mess.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?"

Startled by the voice, Giriko covered his member, crossing his legs. He saw that the voice came from Oscuro who smirked at him with his arms crossed. He must have enjoyed the show from the looks of it.

"What the hell? I'm half-naked here!" Giriko yelled angrily. "How did you even get in here?"

"I goes in by the window." Oscuro stated, pointing at the open window. Giriko slowly uncrossed his legs but still having his hands on his manhood, not wanting the young sorcerer to see his private area. "What are you doing here?" the chainsaw asked, curious of the presence of the sorcerer. "I just want to tell you something; I have been researching and now I've found out when the full moon will come." the sorcerer explained.

"When will it come?"

"In three weeks."

The chainsaw's eyes widened. "What? You're saying that I have to take care of the priest in three fucking weeks?"

"That is correct."

"How the fuck am I suppose to take care of him in three weeks?"

The sorcerer frowned. "You might should have thought of that before you agreed on the deal. If you didn't want to, you could just say 'no'. I mean, I didn't force you into this."

The chainsaw just scowled as he watched the sorcerer about to leave. The sorcerer smiled calmly as he turned his head to him. "See ya in three weeks. Good luck taking care of Justin." he said before jumping out the window and flies away.

Giriko just sat on the bed, with his hands finally removed from his manhood, and stared into the space. He laid on the bed, thinking of what to do. How is he suppose to handle this? How is he suppose to take care of his rival in three weeks? Especially, when he wasn't an expert in cooking?

Giriko tried not to think more about it as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Hahah, I made Giriko a pervert XD<p>

Oh poor Justin(and the banana), being all oblivious to the reason for Giriko's reaction; in a way, it might have been good that Justin didn't know that or else it would have been awkward for both him and Giriko.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin stared up at the ceiling, not saying a word. He lay there on the bed motionless, not even blinking. He was fully dressed but he haven't put on his iPod yet, so he didn't hear any music.

It had been like that the whole morning.

Giriko opened the door, smiling as he went in to the priest. He have an idea of how they can spend the day. The smile faded when he saw Justin laying still on the bed. Giriko raised an eyebrow, confused of this.

He walked to the bed, staring at the priest. He moved his hand forth and back, checking if he was awake. No reaction. "Is he dead?" Giriko thought curiously. He got down on his knees, leaning his head to Justin's chest to check if his heart is still beating.

It does. His heartbeat were calm and normal. Nothing unusual.

"Nope, he's alive." Giriko thought, standing up. However, it didn't stop his confusion. Why were Justin just laying there? Have he even notice him? Giriko decided to get him out of this state by shaking him violently. Finally, Justin seems to get back to reality. He looked around like he had no idea of where he are. "What happened?" he asked. "You've been spacing out." Giriko told him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Why were you spacing out?"

"I don't know. I just do. Maybe because I don't know what to do."

Giriko smiled again, remembering the idea he had for today. "Hey, guess what? I have an idea of what we can do today."

"What is it?" Justin asked curiously.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Giriko asked in return. Justin was confused at the beginning but nodded. "Good, then I don't need to explain the rules." Giriko said.

"Are you suggesting that we should play poker?"

"Exactly."

Justin simply knows the rules of poker. However, he is not really an expert on it; he wasn't much of a card player, to tell the truth. "I don't know how to play poker." Justin admitted.

"You said that you know how to play poker."

"Yeah but I meant by I know the rules. I don't play cards very often."

Giriko smirked and took the cards out of his pocket. "Then perhaps, I should learn you."

The priest got off the bed and then, he and the chainsaw walked to the front of the bed and sat on the floor. "Oh yeah, remind me to clean your wounds when we're done." the chainsaw informed the priest. The priest watched as his rival flipped the cards out of the pack, shuffling and even doing that fancy bridge thing.

Apparently, the chainsaw was a card shark. The priest was actually impressed of how he can expertly handle the cards.

"Okay then, let's deal." Giriko said. Justin listened to him as Giriko passed out a few cards.

Justin was surprised that he had actually caught on the idea of poker after a few rounds with Giriko. It actually was pretty fun and the whole hierarchy of cards was challenging to him as well as a chance to beat someone. He had always supposed that playing poker would be too complicated but now with Giriko helping him out with the game, Justin found that the game is much easier than it looked.

Giriko cocked an eyebrow at him as Justin laid down a straight. Justin smiled proudly at the independent weapon. Giriko sighed, scratching his head. "Damn, perhaps I've learned you too well." he said, it was now the second time the music-obsessed priest had won.

"I was just following your introductions."

Giriko stared at the cards; so far, he had won twice and so did Justin, making it a tie. He snapped his fingers as a bright light seemed to flicker in his eyes. "I know!" he said, looking at Justin. "How about we can make the game a more…interesting?" Giriko asked huskily, smirking as he got a devious idea. Justin gave him a curious look, wondering of what he is up to.

"What do you mean?"

"Two words: strip poker."

Of course, Justin hadn't been expecting that.

"What?" Justin flushed, astonished of the idea. "Yeah, it's the same as regular poker; the only difference is you have to take off your clothes when you lose a round. The first one to get naked lose." Giriko said.

Justin glared at him, crossing his arms. "There is no way of I'm playing strip poker. I refuse to take off my clothes and show you my body for your own sick entertainment. I have my dignity!"

"Come on, it would be fun." Giriko said and got on all four, leaning to Justin's face. If Justin didn't knew better, he would thought that Giriko was going to kiss him. "And if you're uncomfortable about it, you can just look away when I lose a round."

"Can you promise to do the same thing?"

"I promise."

Justin sighed. "Okay, fine. I will play this stupid game but just so you can stop bothering me about the game."

Giriko grinned as he sat back to his original place, holding up his cards. "All right, I hope you're ready for this. Let's begin!"

* * *

><p>"Damn, I hate this game." Giriko complained.<p>

"You were the one suggesting it." Justin reminded him. "Yeah but that was before I knew that I was going to fucking lose!" Giriko yelled irascibly as he is now only wearing his pants. As for Justin, he is still dressed. The only clothing he had taken off was his shoes and his ecclesiastical hat. He have been really lucky.

"I won." Justin said as he laid down another straight, winning once again. "Fuck…" Giriko muttered and pulled down his pants, losing once again.

How could this happen? Justin was new to the game and now he beats him in strip poker? Have Giriko taught him too well on the game or was Justin just pretending to have no idea about how to play? Whatever the answer was, Giriko didn't like the fact of he had lost to a teenager. A _teenager_! Can you think of a thing even more humiliating than this?

Giriko shivered when the cool air surrendered his naked body. He glared daggers at the priest. "I want a rematch! I know I will win next time!" he demanded.

Justin rolled his eyes but smiled in amusement. "Yeah, that's what you said the other four times."

"You love pissing me off, don't you?"

Justin just chuckled. "I'll take this as a yes." the chainsaw thought, staring annoyed at the priest. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" the priest asked politely.

When Giriko lost for the first time, Justin was shy and looked away when the chainsaw stripped himself down but now after two rounds, the priest is getting used and now he can look at his rival being nude without being embarrassed.

The chainsaw rolled his eyes as he grabbed his clothes and took them on; it was now the fifth time the priest has won and he had only won _once_!

When the priest lost, he was very shy and reluctant about it but knowing the rules, he knew that he had to follow it, no matter how much he hated it; as promised, the chainsaw looked away when the priest stripped down himself.

Having enough of the game, the chainsaw rose up off the floor. The priest looked up at him, assuming that he didn't want to play anymore. The chainsaw decided to go and get the first aid kit but before he left, he realized something.

"Wait a sec…" he began, before turning his head to the priest. When he took a good look on the priest, the chainsaw raised an eyebrow. "You aren't wearing your earphones?"

Justin shook his head. Giriko could have ask him about why he weren't wearing his earphones but he didn't bother. He just opened the door and left the room.

It only took a minute before he came back with the first aid kit. "Hey there." he greeted as soon he returned. "Oh no, not the iodine again…" Justin thought and crawled backwards when Giriko walked to him.

Giriko raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want the iodine. Please, don't use it." Justin begged, looking pitiful at him with his bright blue eyes. Giriko almost took a pity of him; he knows that it stings when you use an iodine on the wounds but he also know that he have to. Giriko opened the first aid kit and grabbed the bottle.

"No, no!" Justin exclaimed, freaking out.

"Oh, come on. It's just iodine, is it really that bad? I mean, it's not like I'm raping you or something."

"I know but it hurts when you use the iodine."

"Justin, you know that I have to do it or else your wounds will become inflamed."

"Why do you even care about my safety? We are rivals."

"You're right; why should I worry? I could have killed you when I got the chance but the wizard-guy insists that I should keep you alive until he can use you."

"Wizard? Are you saying that he is a sorcerer who can use magic?"

Giriko nodded, placing the bottle on the edge of the bed. "That's right. I don't know what he's up to, he is just an odd freak - by the way, I believe that wizard and sorcerer is the same thing. I mean, they can both use magic."

"I suppose you're right." Justin agreed.

"Now get here, so I can clean your wounds." Giriko said. Justin sighed and walked to Giriko. He took off his priestly garb and sat on the edge of the bed. Giriko unwrapped the bandages, grabbing the bottle and the cloth and poured the iodine on it.

Justin squeezed his eyes shut when Giriko rubbed the cloth on his wounds. He has getting used to it but it still smarts. "Okay, now you can open your eyes." Giriko said when he were done. The priest opened his eyes to see the chainsaw screwed the top of the bottle on and placed it and the cloth back in the first aid kit. The chainsaw took the new bandages and wrapped it around priest's arms and waist.

The priest put back on his priestly garb. His stomach started to growl and the priest placed his arms on his stomach. "Hungry?" the chainsaw asked him, the priest nodded.

"Oh right, I've forgot feeding you. Sorry about that." normally, Giriko is not a person who apologizes but at the moment, this is the exception.

Justin smiled. "That's okay. I wasn't even hungry. At least, not earlier."

* * *

><p>I would have continued the chapter but I don't know how, so I ended it this way. I hope you like it anyway.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

Hey guys. Well, I'm sorry to say this but I've deleted the story Here We Go Again because of the lack of interest.

But hey, here is a new chapter for Living in Sin :)

* * *

><p>Four days.<p>

Justin have now been trapped for four days. He looked out the window, enjoying the view. Usually, when you've been trapped for a long time, something bad would happen.

Justin knew that; it's a matter of fact. There is always a big chance for getting tortured, raped or killed - maybe even all three of them! Justin suspected Giriko to do one of the options or both of them(Giriko couldn't kill Justin because of the deal he made with Oscuro). But so far, nothing happened.

He put on his iPod and started it, playing the song Whispers in the Dark. Looking out the window and listening to his iPod, made Justin oblivious to the door that got open. Giriko looked in, checking on the priest.

"He must have been bored if he decides to look out the window." Giriko thought, walking to the priest. The chainsaw approached the priest who is still unaware of his presence. The chainsaw placed his hand on his rival's shoulder, startling him.

The priest let out a scream of surprise and turned quickly to the chainsaw who grinned at him. The priest glared at him. "Don't scare me like that!" he scolded, crossing his arms. The chainsaw started to laugh, not holding it back. His rival's reaction was too priceless. "You should have seen the look of your face!" he said, laughing again.

The priest rolled his eyes. He could have kicked his rival in the balls to made him shut up but that would be too mean. "What are you doing here?" he asked the chainsaw.

Giriko, who finally stopped laughed, panted a little. Laughing hard have taken much of his oxygen. When he collected enough oxygen to breath properly again and stopped panting, he paid attention to Justin. "I was just checking on you. Besides, I'd like you know if you're hungry." he said, answering his rival's question. "Yeah, I am kinda a little hungry right now." Justin said.

"So, can you give me an idea of what I could make for…yeah, I don't have a fucking idea of what to cook." Giriko said. "I have an idea but I think you might need help with it." Justin said.

Giriko raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need help with that meal? Is it complicated?"

"Not really; it's just that I don't know if you can make it."

"Just tell me what that fucking idea is." Giriko demanded to get the answer, getting impatient.

"Pancakes."

"Oh. Then why didn't you say so?"

"Do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah! That would be easy. How hard can it be?"

Justin smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"Very funny." Giriko said sarcastically, glaring at the blonde priest before he left the hotel room and locked the room.

"Who does he think he is? Thinking that I'm some kind of an idiot who can't take care of myself? I mean, who the fuck does he take me for?" Giriko asked angrily himself as he walked in the hallway.

The hallway, as the hotel rooms and the rest of the whole place, is old and dusty with webs everywhere. Spiders were crawling in their webs, waiting patiently for their prey to be unfortunate enough to land in the traps. The wooden floor creaked at every steps; it's a wonder it didn't crashed down yet, especially since Giriko is on the third floor where there is the biggest risk.

He kept walking until he got into the stairs, then he walked down the stairs. The stairs were old and seemed to be rotten. Giriko have to be careful when he walks down the stairs; one wrong step and the step would break down.

When he got down to the end of the steps, he is now at the lobby. It was a really miserable to look at. It was like somebody sucked the life out of the whole building.

The flowers in the vase has wither away for a long time ago and its dead leaves is on the table. The couch is big, brown and really old; not pretty to look at but it was still comfortable to sit at.

Giriko would know. When he is in the lobby to make sure of Justin wouldn't escaped(you'd never know when that'll happen) as he cannot know of Justin is running away if he is in his hotel room, he often have to sit on the couch.

Giriko walked and went to the kitchen. It was really a disappointing sight, it was really clearly that the hotel haven't been used for years. The kitchen is very dirty, not a good place to cook. Giriko could even swore that he heard a little mouse squeaked as it hide itself from him, not wanting to be seen.

"Okay, let's see…what do you use when you make pancakes?" the chainsaw thought, trying to remember the ingredients. He remembered that he had once tasted those in his childhood.

When he was a little kid, his mom would often make those for him. It tasted so delicious, it makes him want to get some more. He really miss the taste, he rarely gets pancakes anymore as he grow older.

This is the perfect chance of getting some pancakes again.

There is just one problem: Giriko doesn't't know how to make them, he had only eaten them.

Giriko figured out that he need eggs, milk, flour, sugar and possibly also salt. He is very thankful of Oscuro gave him enough money to go to grocery that day Justin got kidnapped.

"Okay, I guess that's all I've need." the chainsaw said to himself, looking at the ingredients that you need for making pancakes. He cracked the side of the eggs on the side of the bowl, then poured the content in the bowl.

The chainsaw took a whisk and whisked the eggs. When the eggs were whisked, the chainsaw figured that the next thing would be sugar. He grabbed the bag of the sugar and poured it into the bowl. As soon he was done with the sugar, he placed the bag of sugar back and now took a bag of salt, pouring it into the bowl. Then he took the milk and poured it into the bowl.

Giriko smiled confidently as he now poured the flour into the bowl. This was going fine so far and nothing bad happened. "Ha! And that priest believes that I couldn't make it. He is so wrong, very fucking wrong." he said, laughing mockingly.

Unfortunately, the fate seems to have something else in mind for the heretic weapon when it's about cooking.

You see, Giriko had been very unfortunate today.

First, he accidentally spilled the batter on the floor when he was about to go to the stove, then he poured too much salt and now the pancakes had burnt, so it couldn't be eaten.

Giriko sighed in defeat, irritated of he made mistakes three times. Reluctantly, Giriko decided to go and get some help from the blonde music-obsessed priest.

* * *

><p>Justin was still looking out the window, enjoying the view. The view is actually beautiful to look at, it's really enjoyable. Justin couldn't help but watching the forest and the sun on the sky, shining brightly on the blue sky.<p>

The door opened and Giriko got in. He walked to Justin and placed his hand on the his shoulder, startling Justin once again.

Instead of a glare, Justin now gave Giriko a look of confusion. Giriko stared at him. He looked into Justin's blue eyes; he didn't know why, he just couldn't help himself. They are so beautiful to look at. Realizing that he had just stared into his rival's eyes, Giriko decided to speak in order to get out of this weird moment before Justin finds out what he just did.

"All right, you win. I haven't been that fucking lucky to make the pancakes. Do you know how to make it?" Giriko said, then he looked ashamed at the floor.

Justin smiled. "I sure do. Don't worry, I can help you with it."

"Okay, there is a rule I've just made up: I'm allowing you from going out from the room but _only _if I need your help to cook dinner when it's necessary." Giriko said seriously, narrowing his eyes at Justin. "Got it?"

Justin nodded. "Good, let's go." Giriko said. The priest was about to walk to the door when the chainsaw grabbed his arm, making the priest to turn his head to him.

"Remember: if you're up to something, I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't care about that shitty deal I've made with the weirdo - if you're tricking me, I'll saw you into pieces. Okay?"

"Okay." the priest said, knowing the consequence of irritating the chainsaw.

The priest smirked. "And you said that you'll easily make the pancakes."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Hehe, Giriko just can't cook, can he?<p>

Random note: pancakes are great, aren't they?

_**Replying to Reviews:**_

**Rawr: **You're right. Justin didn't seems to be that new, I've just realized that. Maybe - and I just say maybe - he was pretending to be new to trick Giriko. But that's just an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or Toxic Valentine.

I have a question for you guys: do you think I had improved on my grammar? It's just that sometimes I get know that I need to work on the grammar. I have been working on it. I want your honest opinion; have my grammar improved or do I still need work on it?

P.S: I've wrote a new fanfic today. It's called Denial and it's with SoKi(I think that's what you called when you pair Soul and Kid together). If you like this couple, then go and check it out.

* * *

><p>Giriko tapped his fingers on the wooden table, waiting impatiently. "Hey, Father, when are you done? I'm getting fucking hungry!"<p>

It had been _really long _time since he last had pancakes and when he is finally going to get it, it's going to take awhile before he'll finally taste them again. He is slowly losing his patience but then again, he have never been a patient person.

Justin just hummed happily while he poured the batter on the flying pan; with his earphones on, he didn't hear Giriko's latest outburst.

"Oh right, those damn earphones…" Giriko mumbled, suddenly remembering his young rival's earphones. He began to wonder if Justin ever takes them off.

And why do he even wear them in the first place? Giriko remembered that Justin mentioned he loved music. Nah, saying that Justin loves music would be an understatement - Giriko believed that the correct term for it is obsessed.

Yep. Obsessed with music.

But come on, there has to be limits! I mean, seriously? Is he planning to get deaf when he gets to twenties with all the loud music he hear in his iPod? Speaking of iPod, how long will Justin keep play it until the iPod runs out of the battery life?

A familiar scent made its way to his nostrils. Giriko recognized immediately the smell. The smell made his mouth watered. Justin chuckled at Giriko's hungry expression. "Now, now, be patient. The pancakes is almost ready." he said calmly to his brown-haired rival. Giriko just groaned in annoyance. He is getting really hungry and he can't wait any longer.

"When are they ready?"

No reply.

Oh, that's right. Those damn earphones.

Deciding to do something while he waited, Giriko started to sing. He wasn't a great singer but he wasn't a bad one either. _**"She's got a target painted on her back and keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks." **_he sang quietly.

"_**She bites her lips and tips her bottle. I take a drink cuz the truth is hard to swallow. Ooh, ooooohh. Sex and white lies, handcuffs and alibis. She's lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps. Her heart beats red wine, my toxic valentine. Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine."**_

When he just finished the first part of the song, he heard someone clapping. The sudden clapping got Giriko surprised and he turned his head to see Justin clapping his hands.

"It was a great song." Justin said. Giriko stared at him. "Have you been listening?" he asked him. The priest nodded. "Yes, I was about to tell you that the pancakes is now done and then I saw you were saying something. It looked like you were singing, so I took off my earphones to hear how you sounded." he explained.

The chainsaw blushed, looking away. He was a bit embarrassed of his rival had heard him sing. The priest chuckled as he placed the plates and the silverware on the table where Giriko is sitting at. "There is no need to get shy." he assured the chainsaw.

"I'm not! It's just…I'm not used to sing, especially in front of someone. The only reason I was singing was because I wanted to do something while I was waiting for the pancakes."

"What was the song by the way? I think I've once heard it before."

"It's called Toxic Valentine. It's my favorite song."

"Oh, that's right. My cousin is a big fan of All Time Low."

The chainsaw grinned. "I like the band too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think they're great."

The priest went to get something. When he came back, he was holding a plate with a stack of pancakes. The chainsaw's eyes widened and nearly drooled at the view. The priest chuckled at this. "Now, hold on." he said. The chainsaw glared at him, crossing his arms. "Damn you…" he murmured. His anger softened when he saw that the priest placed the plate of pancakes on the table. The chainsaw looked up at his rival. "Can we eat now?" he asked.

"Yes, we can." the priest replied, took a seat and sat on it.

"Finally!"

"You really like pancakes, don't you?"

"Hell yeah! I used to get it often when I was a kid but as I grow older, I rarely get some."

"Sorry to hear that."

"That's okay, that is just how life are." then Giriko frowned. "And technically, you cannot hear anything with those earphones on."

* * *

><p>After the breakfast finished, Giriko and Justin walked back to Justin's room, holding hands - it was to make sure of Justin won't escape. Justin was a bit uncomfortable of he was holding another male's hand. He tried to wriggle his hand out of Giriko's iron grip but it was too strong. Giriko could feel that Justin is struggling to get free but he refused to let go. If he do, then Justin will just run away.<p>

They arrived at Justin's room and they entered the room. Giriko pulled one of Justin's earphones off, catching Justin's attention.

"Have you always lived in a life full of first impressions? Or getting your hands full of unhealthy obsessions?" Giriko asked, then he smirked. "'Cause I think your unhealthy obsession would be listening too much music."

Justin frowned. "Did you just made a reference of Toxic Valentine? Besides, there's nothing wrong listening to music."

"Whatever. I'm just saying that I've never meet anyone like you: an annoying priest is totally obsessed with music." Giriko said careless.

Justin just rolled his eyes. You'd think someone who lived in eight hundred years would had matured with the years.

"_**Sex and white lies, handcuffs and alibis. She's lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps." **_Giriko sang quietly, whispering the song into Justin's ear. Justin had no idea why Giriko was whispering this into his ear and he is not sure if he should like it or not. _**"Her heart beats red wine, my toxic valentine. If you want, you can suck my dick."**_

"That was not how the lyrics was!" Justin exclaimed, blushing a deep crimson.

Giriko laughed. "I was just kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction if I whispered something like that into your ear." he said, then he laughed again.

_Kick!_

"Jerk." Justin muttered, crossing his arms and sat on the old couch. "Bastard…" Giriko squeaked, he was on the floor, grabbing his manhood.

Well, you had it coming, Giriko.

* * *

><p>Should I feel bad for Giriko in this chapter?<p>

...nah, he did kinda deserved it for being a pervert to Justin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

Can you believe it? I've posted two new stories and updated Living in Sin in one day? That's gotta be a new record for me :)

You can go and check out my new stories if you want. There is slight sad moment in this chapter(there is a reason for why the second genre is hurt/comfort), just wanting to letting you know.

* * *

><p>Staring up at the ceiling in boredom, Giriko lay on the bed as he was trying to figure out what he could do to entertain Justin. Giriko sighed. "Damn, I'm going to get crazy in here if I have to spend three stinking weeks with that priest in this lame hotel." he thought and rolled over so he now laid on his stomach, lifting the pillow and taking something out.<p>

It was a black sketchbook. He have never told it to anyone - not even Arachne, who he had known for 800 years - but he secretly enjoy drawing. The reason why he never showed his drawings to anybody was because he was unsure of what people would think of his drawings, so he kept them for himself. Besides, some of the drawings are…eh, inappropriate.

Giriko opened the sketchbook, looking through the pages he had drawn on. He wasn't in the mood for drawing right now but that doesn't mean that he didn't want to look at them. He stopped when he came at the sketches he made for a long time ago. Giriko remembered clearly that day. It was when he and Justin meet each other for the first time.

He could still remember the day as if it happened yesterday.

Giriko snapped back to reality. He realized that he had zoned out while he was looking at his sketches; it wasn't a big surprise, Giriko tends to forget everything about him every time he looked at his drawings.

He closed the sketchbook and looked out the window. The sun has gone down for long time ago and now the moon shone on the dark sky. "Huh? Is it already getting dark? I must have spend the whole day in here."

He got up off the bed. He wondered if Justin was thinking where he was and what he had been doing all day…

Wait a sec! Why would Giriko even thought of _that_?

Perhaps, he was just curious. Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

><p>Justin opened the window, looking down. "I wonder if there is a way to get down without injuring myself." he thought, wondering how to get out of this place.<p>

He haven't giving up the ideas of escaping yet. He can still attempt. He just needed a way to get out without getting caught. "Okay, maybe if I…" he closed his eyes as he got up on the window frame. He tightened his grip on the window frame and took a deep breath. He lifted one foot and let it hang over the window. One move more and he'll jump out of the window. He was about to loosen his grip and jump out but the fear overtook him.

The fear of falling down into the death - or at least getting badly injured.

Justin gasped quietly as he got back inside the room. He couldn't do this. Jumping out would be a suicide! There is no way he can do this but he can't stay in the old, dusty hotel room in three weeks either.

He wanted to get out but how?

"There must be a way to get out…but how?" Justin thought, closing the window. He walked to the couch and sat on it. He curled himself into a fetal position. He could feel the tears slowly formed in his eyes, letting them flowing down his cheeks. It was the tears of sadness and frustration. It's really rare to see Justin cry, he wasn't a person who cried easily.

However, this is one of the few moments where he'll let the tears flow down.

Out of the corner of the eye, Justin noticed the door got opened. Justin wiped away the tears; there is no way that he'll let his rival seeing him cry.

"Hey Justin, is there anything you-" Giriko paused when he saw Justin. Even though Justin tried to stop crying, it was hard to do. Newly formed tears was ready to roll down his cheeks. For some reason, Giriko got worried when he saw the sorrowful look on Justin's face. It was like watching someone kicked a puppy and there was nothing you could do to stop it. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, approaching his rival.

"What do you think?" Justin asked sternly, now sounding serious. "I've been trapped here for a long time with no luck to escape. Earlier I had almost jumped out of the window as an attempt to get out of here but I managed to stop myself."

Admittedly, Giriko was surprised to see his rival like this. He wasn't used to this. Sure, he had seen someone cried before but it was when Giriko is about to kill someone and the person is begging him not to do(of course, Giriko would ignore the begs and pleads and end up killing the person anyway).

But this…this is different…

The chainsaw sat next to the priest who is now looking at the floor. The chainsaw took a firm grip on the priest's chin and turned his head, making the priest looking at him. The priest stared at him, he was curious of what his rival was doing. The chainsaw leaned closer to the priest's cheek and licked the tears away. The priest blushed as the chainsaw's tongue came in contact with his cheek. He was not used for this!

The priest pushed the chainsaw away. "What was that?" he asked, glaring at his rival. "I'm licking your tears away; duh." the chainsaw replied careless, smirking at him. The priest just crossed his arms and looked embarrassed away. He can't believed that his rival have just licked his cheeks! Where did he even get that idea from?

Giriko just chuckled at Justin's embarrassed look. At least, he aren't so upset anymore. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. I was thinking of if it was okay with you if I ordered some pizza for us." he said, suddenly remembering.

Justin smiled for the first time in whole day. It was a small smile but it was still a smile. "That would be great." he said quietly. "For a moment, I thought you were going to let me starve."

"Why would I let you starve?"

"You haven't been visiting my room all day."

"Yeah, I had been in my room all day. I didn't realized it until I looked out the window where it was getting dark."

Giriko rose up off the couch with hands in his pocket, standing up at the floor. He turned his head to Justin, smiling a little. It seemed to Justin's mood is getting better.

Wait a sec! Why would Giriko want Justin to be happy? When they first meet each other, Giriko have always had bloody imaginations of Justin will suffer a painful death, probably with blood everywhere.

He is such a violent man.

Maybe that was because Giriko wasn't used to see Justin being sad, never seeing him that way before. That might have caused Giriko to show a little concern toward the priest(though he showed it in a weird way).

Giriko just went out the room and locked the door. He knew that soon or later, Justin would try to escape. He don't know when or how but he know it will happen…

* * *

><p>Justin have now gotten himself in a laying position on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His hand is folding and the music in his iPod is playing. Justin was no longer upset but it doesn't mean that he won't get bored.<p>

Justin is a patient young boy but even a patient person can get bored sometimes too.

"What to do, what to do?" Justin asked himself, sitting up. He looked around. There was nothing much around here in the room. There is just the old bed, the night table standing on the left side of the bed, his own private bathroom and of course, the old couch.

Yep; there is nothing to do. Funny enough, his rude and temperamental rival is his only entertainment whenever he visited him. Admittedly, Justin doesn't mind Giriko's company much anymore. But there is just one thing.

They are rivals and nothing could change it.

…or is there?

Justin shook his head. What was he thinking? Why would he even come up with the ridiculous idea of befriending Giriko? The chances for Giriko wanted to be his friend is very slim. Yeah, it was a silly thought. Justin blamed the boredom for coming up with a random idea like that.

Some minutes later and the door opened. Giriko entered the room, holding the box with the pizza. "Hey, Father! It's dinner-time." Giriko informed the priest. Justin smiled when he saw Giriko with the pizza. He haven't ate anything all day so he was really hungry. "I hope you don't mind that there is pepperoni on toppings for I wasn't sure what you'd like." Giriko said.

"That's fine."

Giriko opened the box and the two rivals took each their own pieces. "Hey, I have an idea." the chainsaw suddenly said. The priest raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"I was thinking of while we're eating pizza, we could tell each other some spooky stories. Who knows? I might even get you to wet your pants." the chainsaw suggested, smirking.

The priest smirked back. "Good luck with that. I don't get scared easily."

"We'll see. Let me start telling a story."

"Go ahead."

A creepy smirk crossed on Giriko's face when he thought of a story. "Many years ago, there was an old woman who lives in an old house. Now you're probably thinking that she's not married, right? Wrong. She do have husband. Oh yeah, that's right. She have locked him up in the attic and chained him into the wall. The only food he'll get was the toenail clippings."

"Excuse me." Justin interrupted, raising his hand in the air. Giriko stared confused at him, annoyed at he was getting interrupted. "I've heard that story when I was twelve."

"See. That's how long he had been locked up there." Giriko said.

"And it wasn't toenails, it was nose hair." Justin informed.

Giriko gave him an odd look. "You're weird. Who wants to eat nose hair? It was toenails. Anyway, when it rains, the man would go and bathe in the puddles that had seeped through the roof - the one where even the rats wouldn't drink it - and every night, you would hear his chains clanked and he have a long white beard that reaches to his knees."

"It had only reached to his waist." Justin interrupted again.

"Hey, it's been five years. It had grown." Giriko informed him, then he smirked. "So, has the story scared you?"

Justin shook his head. "Not really."

Giriko frowned at the answer. Justin haven't shown the slightest sign of being scared, he had just been calm through the whole story. "It's your turn now." Giriko said, slightly irritated and disappointed of he haven't succeeded in scaring the priest.

* * *

><p>"And then his wife goes through the door." Justin said. Giriko looked bored at him. When it was about telling spooky stories, Justin is not the greatest at it. "So?" Giriko asked careless and took a bite of his pizza.<p>

"Did I mention she was dead?"

"No."

"Well, she was." Justin said, then he raised his hand. "And she hit him with a golf club."

"And?" Giriko asked careless once again. Justin looked irritated at him. "Don't you remember? Her husband played golf all the time and it really bugged her." he said.

"You said that he went bowling." Giriko reminded him. Realizing his mistake, Justin face palmed. Giriko rolled his eyes. "Please, even an old man would have make a better spooky story than you." he remarked rudely.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I've never told a spooky story before." Justin defended. "And clearly, you suck." Giriko retorted.

Justin glared at him, not saying a word. He crossed his arms and looked away, refusing to look at him. "Oh c'mon, can't you take a critic? I was just saying my opinion." Giriko said, trying to reason with him but Justin still doesn't want to look at him.

Giriko sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll just leave you alone. Enjoy your bitterness for the rest of the evening." he said and rose up from the couch, leaving the room and locking the door.

The priest turned his head, seeing that his rival has left. Suddenly, he now felt sadness and remorse. Have he made the chainsaw leave? He wasn't meant to get that mad at him, it's just that he got annoyed when the chainsaw insulted him.

It wasn't his fault that his first spooky story sucked. He had always tell stories before but not like this. Telling a spooky story was new to him and he had hard thinking what story it could be.

The priest sighed. "Nice going, Justin." he muttered to himself. He rose up from the couch and took off his priestly garb, shoes, and ecclesiastical hat. He turned off for his iPod and took off the earphones, placing it on the night table along with his cross and ecclesial hat.

"Hopefully, he aren't too mad at me." Justin thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah, don't ask about the sketchbook. For some reason, I can imagine Giriko being a secret artist and Justin who sucks at telling scary stories.<p>

_**Replying to Reviews:**_

**Sasha: **Actually I wasn't saying that Justin is a fan of All Time Low(I imagine Giriko being it for some reason), he just said that he have a cousin who likes this band. Just wanted to point it out for you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

Sorry for the late update but I had writer-block. There was a thing I realized when I was writing this story: usually, I write Giriko comes in the room where Justin is with food but I never wrote where he bring in with something to drink. Luckily, I managed to fix it with this chapter.

Rawr had once asked in her/his(sorry, I don't know if you're a boy or a girl) review about what would happen if Justin's iPod runs out of battery life. Well, you're getting the answer now.

P.S: I've changed the way I write the thoughts. Usually, when I write someone is thinking, I use the normal dialogue for their thoughts but after seeing some stories where italic is used for thoughts, I decided to change it.

* * *

><p>Justin swallowed the water he drank from the sink. Giriko may remember to feed him but he keep forgetting bringing any drinks with him, every time he visited Justin.<p>

It was a good thing that there is a bathroom in Justin's room or else Justin would have died of thirst long time ago. Surprisingly, despite the hotel have been closed for a long time, the water is still on and it's clean enough to drink.

Justin took one glance at the shower. He is starting to get a bad odor(puberty is a hard thing to go through) and he wanted to take a bath badly but there is no towels or shampoo. Besides, Justin doesn't want to take the chance for Giriko would burst in the room while he's naked.

The priest turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom. He glanced at the door. It still hasn't opened yet. Giriko haven't gone in all morning; he didn't even give Justin some breakfast. Justin sighed and sat on the couch. Giriko must have still been mad after what happened last night. He couldn't blame him, though Giriko could have been friendlier when he came up with the critic.

In meanwhile, in Giriko's room, the aforementioned independent weapon sat on the bed, thinking what to do. He was thinking of let the priest starve all day, that would teach him for being such a prick last night.

On the other hand…

Perhaps, the idea was too cruel. Nah; why would he even care? They are rivals, enemies. They hate each other, they're not supposed to be friendly to each other. He isn't supposed to care about his rival and his health and wellbeing.

Stupid thoughts. They were nothing but stupid thoughts and Justin is just a dumb priest who is a big pain in the butt.

Yeah, just silly and stupid thoughts. They doesn't matter.

It's not like Giriko would suddenly start to care about Justin…will he? Giriko shook that thought off. Okay, now he was being ridiculous. Why was he thinking such a thing? Giriko sighed in annoyance as he got off the bed. He decided that he might could go and check on Justin but only because he had nothing else to do.

Giriko took the keys out of his fur coat pocket and inserted it in the key hole, turning the key and opening the door. He saw Justin is sitting on the couch, curling himself into a fetal position.

Was it because of what happened last night? Did he felt guilty of his childish behavior?

Justin noticed Giriko from the corner of the eye and turned his head to him. "Look…I was planning of let you starve…but instead, I decided to go and check on you." the chainsaw admitted.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anyway." the priest said quietly before looking ashamed on the floor again. "About what happened last night…I'm sorry I've been acting so childish. It's just that…I got mad when you came with that hurtful critic."

"You're right. I should have been nicer when I gave you the critic but hey, you know me; I'm not a nice guy." the chainsaw said.

The priest sighed. "I know."

The priest unplugged the earphones out of his ears. The chainsaw noticed this and stared at him like if he had grown another head. "Why did you take them off?" the chainsaw asked him. "My iPod ran out of batteries." the priest replied, putting the earphones in his pocket where his iPod is.

The chainsaw stared at him in disbelief. Seeing the priest without his beloved earphones was such a surprising sight. He had still haven't gotten over the first day the priest didn't have his earphones on. The priest noticed his rival's look and chuckled. "Is it really that hard to believe?" he asked teasingly. "Well, I wasn't used to see you without your earphones." the chainsaw replied annoyed, defending himself.

The priest just chuckled. "Have I ever told you how funny you are when you get mad?"

"Shut up…" the chainsaw muttered, blushing in embarrassment. Perhaps, he should have let the priest starve. He could feel something warm on his hand, then he looked down to see that the priest lay his hand on his own. Giriko tried his best not to blush even more than he did before when Justin smiled at him with a friendly smile. "Are we good?" Justin asked Giriko kindly.

Giriko gave Justin a nervous smile. "Yeah, we're good."

Giriko rose up from the couch, turning to Justin. "I'll have to go back to my room. I can come back with some dinner later if you want to." he said before walking to the door. He took one last glance at Justin before opening the door. He left the room and locked the door.

_Damn, why did I got nervous earlier when he laid his hand on mine? _Giriko thought, scolding himself for being shy when their hands touched each other. _It was probably just me. I mean, there is absolutely no reason to get shy; it was just a coincidence. Yeah, just a coincidence._

He walked back to his room.

* * *

><p>Much later, what seemed to be two or three hours, Giriko returned to Justin's room; not only to check on him but also because he wanted to tell him something. Justin looked at Giriko, curious of what he have in mind.<p>

"All right, I've been deciding that since being in this lousy hotel would drive me crazy, I might need to go to the bar." Giriko said, then he narrowed his eyes. "Now, I can trust you to be in here without trying to escape, right?"

"Of course." Justin smiled. "Do you want some dinner before I leave?" Giriko asked him. Justin shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry." he replied.

Giriko raised an eyebrow. "Still?"

"Yes; still."

The chainsaw stared confounded at his rival but decided to let the thought go. "Have fun and don't get yourself into too much trouble." the priest said nicely.

The chainsaw frowned. "I'm 800 years old, I can take care of myself."

"True but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have rules." the priest said.

The chainsaw stared at him. He wasn't a man who followed rules, he is more a rebellious type, always breaking the rules. "You're tearing me apart!" he yelled and pulled in his spiky brown hair before closed the door, locking it.

The priest sighed. _I wonder if his parents have to go through the same thing when he was younger. _he thought, wondering what he can do to entertain himself while his rival is out in town.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if the ending wasn't so great. That scene were Giriko were freaking out was slightly inspired from a The Simpsons-scene. It was a halloween-episode where there was a Twilight-parody.<p>

If you want to, you can check out my other GiriJasu-story. It's called Teach Me How to Love.

_**Replying to Reviews: **_

**Rawr: **Yeah, I was planning to use that version but I thought it'd be funnier that way XD


	12. Chapter 12

Justin slept peacefully on the bed. It had been three hours since Giriko went off to some bar. He is not sure if he want to admit it but Justin had wondered how it would go with Giriko. He figured that Giriko would be fine and there is no need to get worried.

Suddenly, Justin could hear someone was locking the door up. Justin opened his eyes and woke up. Is someone going to break in? But how did the person know about the location? Only Giriko knew this place and he had once mentioned that not many people knew about the hotel's location. And what is there to steal anyway? There is nothing vulnerable in here.

Justin sat up and tightened his grip on the sheets. Honestly, he is getting nervous. He still couldn't use his weapon ability yet so he couldn't use his guillotine blade to scare off the burglar.

_Oh my God! The burglar can come in any minute! And I can't use my weapon ability yet. What am I gonna do? _Justin thought worriedly as the door knob started to turn. He jumped quickly out of the bed and hide behind the side of the bed. It seemed like what a coward would do, but he had no other choice; this was his only option. The door opened and Justin ducked, trying not to make himself obvious to the stranger.

It was dark so it was hard to tell who it was. Seemingly, it must be a tall person - possibly a male. Justin gulped quietly when the stranger stepped in. _Oh no, he's going in. _Justin thought, trying not to panic.

It sounded like the heavy steps are getting closer. Justin have no other choice; he will make the burglar leave, with or without his weapon ability. The priest waited until the stranger is getting closer, then he stood up and jumped out of his hiding-place. He tackled the stranger and they both fall down, landing on the floor and making the stranger groan in pain when his back collided with the floor. The priest pinned him to make sure of he won't escape.

"If you think you're going to steal anything, you're very wrong." the priest said sternly. "Hey, hey, get off me!" the stranger yelled. The priest's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the voice. He realized who he just had tackled.

It was Giriko.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a burglar." Justin apologized and got himself off Giriko, blushing in embarrassment for thinking he was a burglar. Giriko sat up. "That's okay." he said, his voice being slurred. Justin rose up on his feet, standing up and helping Giriko up from the floor. Giriko tried to stand properly but his legs felt like jell-o. He nearly fall but Justin caught him before he fall down on the floor again.

"Are you drunk?" Justin asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maaaaybe." Giriko replied, giving him a goofy grin.

"I'll take this as a yes." Justin said to himself as how Giriko acted and how his breath stinks of alcohol. "Also, what are you doing in my room?" Giriko asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um, you are actually in my room." Justin told him. _He must have thought he had gone into his room. _he added mentally.

Giriko grinned as he lay both his hands on Justin's shoulders. "You know…you remind me of someone. He was a priest; he was really fucking annoying but I admit that he is cute." Giriko said drunkenly. Justin blushed at the comment. Did Giriko just say that he is cute? Justin ignored that. Giriko was just being drunk and when you're drunk, you'll say some crazy stuff you probably didn't meant. He figured that it didn't matter.

"You look like a nice woman and I'd like to fuck you but right now, I'm tired and wanted to sleep." Giriko said and yawned after he finished his sentence.

Justin couldn't help but smile at it. Giriko is sure silly when he's drunk, he even thought that he is a woman. He helped his rival over to the couch and Giriko lay on the couch. The priest smiled and ruffled his rival's brown hair. They were spiky but surprisingly, also soft. Justin took the extra blanket and tucked Giriko in. "Sleep well." the priest whispered to the chainsaw who had fallen asleep, before he went back to his bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, the morning has begin. Giriko opened lazily his eyes and woke up with a horrible hangover. "Ah…my head." he groaned as he rubbed his head. 800 years and he still haven't gotten used to it.<p>

But then again, I don't think you'll ever get used to a hangover.

"Lousy hangover…" Giriko mumbled, then he looked around. He found out that he is laying on a couch with a blanket over him. He realized that he wasn't in his room but in someone else's.

"Good morning, Giriko."

The chainsaw turned his head to see the priest, who was already dressed, smiling at him. Oh, he went to his rival's room while being in his drunken state. The chainsaw stared confounded at the priest. Have he went into his rival's room by a coincidence? His excuse would be that their rooms is close to each other and therefore can be mistaken. He wondered if he have done something to Justin while he were drunk.

"Um…and good morning to you?" Giriko said, unsure of what else to say. "When I walked in your room last night, did I do something to you?"

"Nope. You have just been silly and mistook me for being a woman. But don't worry; I can assure you that nothing bad between us happened." Justin said.

"I see."

Giriko placed quickly his hand on his mouth when he felt the alcohol he drank last night is about to come up again. He lifted himself off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Justin followed after him and watched in sympathy as Giriko vomited in the toilet.

The priest walked to the chainsaw and patted gently his back. When the chainsaw made sure of he was done and have gotten everything out, he lifted his head and flushed the toilet. He looked up at the priest. "I'm okay. It just happen sometimes when I've gotten too much beer." the chainsaw assured him. Why was the priest suddenly being concerned about him? The chainsaw supposed that it was just a part of the priest's sweet and gentle nature.

"Then maybe you should stop drinking so much."

The chainsaw rolled his eyes. "Stop telling me what to do. I am a grown man. I make my own choices and with Arachne out of picture, I can make my own decisions and do what I want."

"I was just being concerned." the priest stated quietly. The chainsaw stared at him like he have no idea what the priest was talking about.

"There is no need to be concern about me." the chainsaw told him and rose up at his feet. He was actually kinda flattered that the priest have taken a concern to him(though he doesn't want to admit it), he just thought that there was no need for the worry.

"So…are you hungry?" Giriko asked, trying to make Justin think of something else. "Now that you mention it…I'm actually kinda hungry right now." Justin admitted. Giriko gave him a small grin. "All right, then. Wait here, I'll be back soon." he said and left the bathroom.

_Do I have a choice? It's not like I can escape from here anyway. _Justin thought as soon Giriko left the room.

* * *

><p>After having some breakfast, Giriko came up with an idea of how they can spend the day: the staring contest. The two autonomous weapons sat on the priest's bed and stared into each other's eyes.<p>

None of them are blinking; if they do, one of them would lose the game. That's the rules in staring contest.

Justin's blue eyes were staring deeply into Giriko's brown eyes. They have now been sitting there like that for ten minutes. They sat in a long silence, staring intensely at each other.

_Blink!_

"You lost the game." Justin said kindly when Giriko just blinked. Giriko rubbed his eyes. "It's not my fault. It's hard to keep your eyes open all the time without blinking." he defended, looking annoying at Justin. Justin couldn't help but chuckle at it. Giriko rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's do that again." he said determined, then they started the staring contest again; this time it only lasted twelve minutes before Giriko lost the game again.

"Ah! Fuck!"

* * *

><p>I could have write more but I thought it would be funnier if I ended the chapter that way XD<p>

Can I be honest with you guys? Before I write this story, when I was still working on it, I was once thinking of Giriko would have forced Justin into giving him a blow-job in the later chapters to satisfy his own needs but I decided against it because I thought it might would be too dark for the story. Besides, I don't think you guys would've liked it if I added that part.

Please, read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

Wow, 39 reviews! I have never thought the story would be so popular. Thank you so much for reviewing, faving and alerting the story, guys :3

I apologize deeply for not updating the story for a long time but finally, here is the new chapter. I must warn you that there is slight sexual theme so if you're not into it or are underage, then don't read it.

This chapter is on six pages. Six! Can you believe it? That is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far. I used Sasha's idea(though I actually also thought of it before I started but I want to thank her anyway) for this chapter.

P.S: has anyone seen my new icon? :3

* * *

><p>It has now been a week…or that is what Justin believed it is. Admittedly, he wasn't sure if it was now Saturday or Sunday today. He lost his track of time for a long time ago.<p>

However, he do know that he had been spending long time with his rival and yet, they haven't break out into fights where they wanted to kill the other like they used to. In fact, they seemed to get friendlier with each other. This fact surprised Justin when he realized it. He wondered if Giriko thought the same thing. It was now afternoon and two hours since they ate breakfast. Justin was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He heard the door getting unlocked, meaning Giriko will enter his room in any moment. Justin sat straight up and watched as Giriko opened the door, holding some boxes and grinning at the young priest.

"Hey Father, look what I've found at this old place." he said, closed the door with one foot and walked to Justin. "What is it?" Justin asked. When Giriko have gotten closer to the bed, he dropped the boxes on the floor, not caring if they would break. Justin coughed when they came in contact with the floor; they were sure as dusty as the rest of the hotel. When the dusts dispersed, Justin discovered that the boxes were game boards; they were at least ten of them.

Giriko were still grinning. "I was thinking of we could play with them." he suggested. Justin stared at him, then he frowned. "You got to be kidding me…" he muttered, hoping Giriko wouldn't hear him.

Giriko, however, did heard him and raised a brow. "And what's wrong with game boards?" he asked with his hands on his hips. "Nothing, it's just…those are children's game." Justin pointed out.

Giriko frowned, crossing his arms. "Do you have a better idea to spend the day?"

After he finished the sentence, there were now a silence between them. Justin sighed in defeat. "I guess I have no choice." he said.

"What kind of game should we play?" he asked when he had gotten himself off the bed and both he and Giriko sat on the floor, right in front of the bed. Giriko looked through the collections of the game boards.

"How about this one?" the chainsaw asked, pointing at some random box. The priest took a look on it, seeing the game is called Parcheesi.

The priest smiled. "I guess we can play it."

"Okay, what piece do you want to be? There is green, yellow, red and blue."

"I'll choose green. What about you?"

"I'll take the red one. Red is my favorite color." the chainsaw smirked. "It reminds me so much of blood."

The priest stared at him. Of course, his rival would say something like that. "Do you know how to play the game?" the priest asked him. "Not really but I'll learn." the chainsaw admitted. "The game starts with each player rolls the dice first; the highest roller goes first." the priest explained the rules in Parcheesi.

"So, who should roll the dice first?"

"I guess you can."

"Okay then." Giriko said, hesitating a bit before taking the dice. He rolled the dice and threw it at the floor, showing he got four. "All right, let's see if you'll roll higher than me."

Justin grabbed the dice and rolled it, it showed that he got two. Giriko grinned at the small victory; usually, luck aren't on his side but this time, it is. "Looks like I'll start." Giriko said and grabbed the dice.

He took a quick glance at Justin. He expected him to look disappointed but instead he smiled. "Okay then." he said. _Damn! He even accepted this. _Giriko thought annoyed. If it were him, he would have get pissed. He shook his hands and rolled the dice. It was two, he took his piece and moved it. "Your turn." he stated simply. Justin nodded and grabbed the dice; he rolled it, showing three and moving his piece.

It went like this for a while until the winner became Justin. Giriko, being a sore loser, got of course angry when it happened, then they played again. They have been playing at least six rounds and so far, it's tied between them.

"I probably should make some dinner for us." Giriko said after they finished the game. "What do you plan to cook?" Justin asked him while Giriko rose up from the floor. Giriko shrugged. "Honestly, I don't have an idea." he admitted.

"How about tomato soup?" Justin suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Giriko said, giving the blonde priest a small smile before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Justin took off his priestly garb. He unwrapped the bandages to check on his wounds.<p>

It had been three hours since he and Giriko had dinner. When Justin had taken the bandages off, he could see the wounds is almost completely healed. Soon, they will be gone.

After unwrapping the bandages, Justin put back on his priestly garb. He turned his head and glanced at the door. He just got an idea of how to escape.

He got off the bed and walked to the door. When he approached it, he stopped and stared down at the doorknob. _Will it work? _Justin thought as he held out his arm and a guillotine blade appeared from his arm.

Much to his joy, the blade came out without the wounds had split open. _I can finally use my weapon ability again. _Justin thought, smiling to himself. He swung his bladed arm toward the door and chopped off the doorknob. When the doorknob came off and landed on the door, the lock clicked. Justin assumed that it means the lock doesn't work anymore. He pushed the door gently and the door opened slowly.

The priest stared at the open door in amazement. Is this is for real? The priest peeked out from the opening, looking from both side to check if his rival is there. When he made sure of the chainsaw was nowhere to see, he walked out from his room. Justin was happy that the big moment has finally arrived, though he was hiding his true emotion. He walked down the empty hallway. He remembered how to get to the lobby so it shouldn't be a problem.

_Can this be true? _Justin thought, wondering if this was real or just a dream.

When he have gone downstairs and walked through all three floors, he reached at a small hallway that leads to the lobby. _Okay, this is it. My big chance. I can finally be free again. _Justin thought as he walked down the hallway. Soon, he will no longer be staying at the abandoned hotel. He will no longer be a prisoner. If he doesn't get caught by Giriko, he will finally be a free man.

Justin is getting closer to the lobby and to get his prolonged freedom. However, he stopped when he heard some noises. It sounded like somebody was moaning…

Curious of what was going on, Justin peeked slowly out from the wall to see his biggest surprise. What he saw was Giriko sitting on the couch with his pants down and rubbing his member up and down. Moans escaped from the chainsaw's mouth and sweats formed on his forehead as he pleasured himself. There were even a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. The priest blushed and stared wide-eyed.

_Oh…my…God…_

There he was, standing behind a wall and watching his rival jerking himself rather roughly. He wanted to look away but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

_Justin, what are you doing? You are not supposed to watch somebody pleasuring themselves! Look away immediately! _Justin scolded himself mentally but he simply refused to listen to himself. He should have known better than watching his rival masturbating, but he couldn't help himself. He know it was wrong but he couldn't stop looking.

Justin could feel his pants has become tight but he ignored the feeling. He wondered if Giriko liked it like that. He did seem like a person who like it rough. Giriko could feel that he is getting closer to his climax; it wouldn't take too long before he'll receive an orgasm.

Justin knew he was close too. He wasn't sure how but he knew. Blue eyes widened when Giriko finally came, white fluids squirting from his member. When the 'show' was over, Justin hide quickly himself behind the wall to make sure he won't get caught.

_How embarrassing. I cannot believe I actually watch my rival pleasuring himself. _Justin thought, his head as red as a tomato. If Shinigami-Sama knew what Justin had just witnessed, he would be ashamed of him.

He finally noticed the tightness in his pants. Wanting to know why his pants felt so tight(not to mention uncomfortable), Justin moved slowly his hand down his pants until his hand reached to his crotch. Justin gasped inwardly when he felt a bulge between his legs. _Did…did I enjoyed what I saw? _he asked himself mentally. He have never gotten an erection before so this was new to him.

_Oh my God, what should I do? _Justin thought worriedly, trying not to panic over this situation.

Little did he know that when Giriko was done jerking off, the said chainsaw noticed a bit of the priest's body who were hiding behind a wall. Giriko cocked his head to one side before getting up from the couch and taking his pants on.

Giriko walked to Justin, who is still wondering of how to solve his little 'problem', and peeked his head out of the wall. Out of the corner of the eye, Justin noticed Giriko and the two autonomous weapons faced each other.

Justin's eyes widened. He have been caught. Giriko smirked and walked to Justin, standing in front of him. "So you were trying to escape, huh?" he asked teasingly. He wasn't too surprised; he knew it would happen.

"Well, guess what? It doesn't work, my little friend." Giriko mocked, grabbing both Justin's wrists and pinning his hands to the wall to make sure he won't escape. Justin just stared at Giriko with a neutral expression on his face, remaining calm.

The two males gazed into each others' eyes. Giriko pressed his own body against Justin. Justin wasn't sure of if he was doing this to prevent him from escape or to make him uncomfortable; either way, it worked.

The chainsaw's eyes widened in surprise when he felt something hard, coming from between the priest's legs. The chainsaw looked down, then looked back at the priest and smirked. "Looks like somebody got naughty." the chainsaw said seductively. His statement, not to mention the tone of his voice, made the priest blush. The situation is getting worse!

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally saw you pleasuring yourself! I wasn't meant to!" the priest apologized quickly and closed his eyes to avoid looking his rival in the eye. He expected his rival to get mad and yell at him but instead he was meeting by the silence.

The chainsaw stared confounded at him. Did his young rival really see him jerking off and even got turned on by this? Instead of getting mad or embarrassed like anyone else would, the chainsaw actually thought that it was kind of flattering.

I mean, who could have thought that even a priest would get turned on?

When the priest thought the silence have been on too long, he opened his eyes. He just saw the chainsaw with a puzzled look on his face before he smirked. "Did you enjoy the show?" he finally said. The question caused the priest to blush harder. He looked shyly away from the chainsaw, too embarrassed to answer. "I'll take this as a yes." the chainsaw said, his smirk widened.

"So…do you know how to fix this…problem?" Justin asked shyly, pointing at the bulge between his legs.

"Have you been thinking of jerking off like I did earlier?"

"There is no way that I'm going to do such an unholy thing! Masturbation is such a filthy habit."

"Well, then I have another idea but you've got to trust me."

"What kind of an idea?"

Giriko gave Justin a small smirk before he got down on his knees and placed his hands on Justin's hips. He slid slowly his hands under Justin's robe and moved his hands up until he reached the hem of Justin's pants. "W-what are you doing?" Justin asked nervously when Giriko pulled down his pants, though it felt nice to have his hardened member free and not restrained by the confines of his pants.

Giriko looked up at Justin, now with a serious look on his face. "I'm going to help you. You just have to trust me. You do trust me, right?"

Justin was silent at the question. As his enemy, Justin aren't supposed to trust Giriko. Giriko is an evil man and is not trustworthy. He did once pretended to be nice until he revealed his true colors, showing that he is actually an evil psychopath.

But right now, Giriko is going to help him and Justin would have known if he was trying to trick him. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too bad. Perhaps, he can trust Giriko for now.

"Yes."

Hearing the silent reply, Giriko lifted up Justin's robe and saw his growing erection stood before him. Giriko placed his hands on Justin's hips, still holding the edge of Justin's robe in his hands.

Justin couldn't help but feeling shy of showing his manhood to someone; especially to his rival. Giriko grasped Justin's member, earning himself a gasp from the priest. He leaned and gave the head of Justin's cock a kiss.

Justin blushed. He have never been kissed down there before…

Giriko closed his eyes and licked the head. After doing it for a few times, he opened his mouth and took him in. He bobbed his head up and down as he took as much of Justin in as he could. "G-good lord, Giriko…" Justin moaned. He have never done this before, this is so new to him. He moved his hands to Giriko's head and gripped his hands in his hair.

He have heard about blow-jobs but he have never thought that he would actually get one, especially by his own rival.

He have to admit that it actually felt good, though he is slightly worried because of Giriko's sharp teeth. He can feel a bit of Giriko's teeth on his flesh but to his luck, Giriko was being careful enough to make sure of he won't cut his member.

The chainsaw speeded up and sucked harder. The priest moaned louder and tightened his grips on the chainsaw's hair. He tried his best not to buck into the chainsaw's mouth. It took much of his willpower to resist. The priest could feel that he is reaching his climax. Soon, he will come into the chainsaw's mouth. "Gi-Giriko, I'm going to…" he was about to warn the chainsaw but it was too late.

He reached his climax and exploded inside the chainsaw's mouth(not literally but you know what I mean). The priest panted heavily and sweated, his face were bright red. The chainsaw managed to swallow all the semen without spilling any drop. He smirked when he saw how the priest's member have gone back to be soft. His plan has worked.

"I'm sorry." the priest apologized, looking ashamed at the floor. The chainsaw cocked an eyebrow and looked puzzled at him. "For what?" he asked.

"For not warning you in time when I received my orgasm."

The chainsaw chuckled as he got up on his feet. "There is no need to apologize. It happens a lot."

The priest gave him a small smile. "Thank you for solving my problem."

"No problem." the chainsaw said, then he smirked at the priest. "Also, just because I've been nice enough to help you with your boner-problem, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you go. Remember: you did get caught."

The priest sighed. "I know."

He knew that there was no way about it and he is also too tired to fight with Giriko. He decided to give up. The two autonomous weapons walked back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, I was wondering…how did you exactly get out from your room?" Giriko asked as he and Justin were now going at the third floor. "Well, my wounds has been healed, so I was able to use my weapon ability." Justin explained.<p>

When Giriko saw the open door and the chopped doorknob, he immediately figured out of how Justin's attempted escape was possible. "What the fuck? You chopped the doorknob off?" Giriko yelled, both shocked and angry.

Justin just watched at him, doesn't seems to care about his reaction. Giriko let out a frustrated sigh. He turned to Justin. "Guess that you'll have to share a room with me. On that way, I'll know if you're trying to escape." Giriko stated. He aren't too happy with the idea but there was no other options. If he left Justin in another room where he is alone, he'll just chop off the doorknob like he did with the first one and escape.

Justin stared at Giriko. Him sharing a room with his rival? It will only give problems…

"Now, don't just stand there. Let's go." Giriko said as he lead Justin to his room. Justin learned that Giriko's room was right next to his.

Giriko turned to Justin. "Okay, you can sleep on the couch." he said, pointing at the couch. Justin nodded and walked to the couch. Giriko grabbed an extra blanket and gave it to Justin. Justin placed the blanket on the couch and began to undress himself until he was only wearing his pants. He climbed on the couch and pulled the blanket up to himself. Giriko walked to him.

"You weren't kidding when you said your wounds is healed." Giriko said, checking the faint wounds on Justin's arms and torso. He began to undress too but unlike Justin, he took all of his clothes off.

Because of they had once played strip poker, Justin have gotten used to see Giriko naked. He aren't so shy to see him without clothes anymore.

"Well, goodnight Father." Giriko said and patted Justin's blonde hair before he walked to his own bed. "Goodnight." Justin said quietly. He watched Giriko climbed on his bed and covered himself with his duvet.

When he fall asleep, Justin looked up at the ceiling and folded his hands. He cannot help but feeling guilty for what he did today. Not only he saw someone masturbated but he have also gotten pleasure from a sinner.

"Dear God. It may come as a shock for you but…I have sinned today. I watched my rival pleasured himself and I got even excited from it. And to make it worse, Giriko gave me fellatio**(1)**. I apologize deeply for what I did and I hope you will forgive me. But if you don't, I understand." he whispered, so he wouldn't wake Giriko.

After he had prayed, Justin lay down and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that all of this actually happen. Him nearly escaping but got caught, accidentally watching Giriko jerking off and got excited from it and even receiving a blow-job from him.

Part of him was astonished of Giriko, the former member of Arachnophobia, gave him, one of the Death Scythes of Shinigami-Sama, oral pleasure.

But a part of him, in the back of his mind, couldn't help but wondering of what would happen if Giriko went more than just a blow-job…

_Please, forgive me, Shinigami-Sama. _Justin thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**(1) - **Fellatio is the another word for blow-job. I know that Justin wouldn't be the type who says the word 'blow-job', so I made him say 'fellatio' instead. Makes more sense to me.

* * *

><p>Poor Justin, he seems to be confused of everything. Hopefully, everything will get better. Now that he is going to share a room with Giriko, how will it go?<p>

One thing more: merry Christmas and happy new year! I can't wait until it's Christmas tomorrow(in Denmark, we celebrate Christmas on the 24th December). I hope you all will get a good Christmas.

**_Replying to Reviews:_**

**rawr: **I agree. This is why I decided not to use the idea. I better like the story as it is too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

I apologize for the long wait. But now you can be happy because I have updated the story.

I had also watched two episodes of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island(they already aired it in France but I can't understand French, so I had to wait for the English version). I don't know if any of you readers are into Total Drama, so you probably won't care about this part. I don't even know why I'm writing something Total Drama-related in a Soul Eater-story. Maybe I just felt like it?

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Giriko slept peacefully on the bed. This is one of the <em>very<em> _few _moments where he is actually calm. Justin, who was already awake and dressed, laid his hand on Giriko's shoulder.

"Giriko, wake up. It's morning." Justin whispered into Giriko's ear and shook him gently. Giriko stirred and groaned, not waking up immediately. "Not now, mom…l wanna sleep some more…" he murmured in his sleep. Justin couldn't help but chuckle at Giriko's actions. He shook gently Giriko once again; this time, Giriko woke up and opened slowly his eyes. He looked a bit irritated at Justin.

"Damn, it's too early…" he grumbled in irritation.

"You don't even know what time it is." Justin informed him as there is no clock in the rooms.

"It's still too early." Giriko stated as he flipped himself over, so he laid on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. Justin rolled his eyes but smiled amused as he grabbed the pillow below Giriko's face and pulled it out.

Giriko's head dropped instantly when the pillow disappeared, he lifted himself and glared at Justin who laughed heartily at his reaction. The laughter died down when Justin noticed something that was hiding under the pillow before he removed it. It was something black and it looks like a book. It was Giriko's sketchbook. "Hey, what's that?" Justin asked, pointing at the sketchbook. Giriko looked down and saw what Justin was pointing at.

"Oh, that. That's my sketchbook. As a golem engineer, I usually sketch the designs of the golems. I also use it when I'm bored or feel like drawing." Giriko explained.

"I didn't know that you draw." Justin said.

The chainsaw grabbed the sketchbook and stared down at it. "If you don't mind…can I look in it?" the priest asked politely. The chainsaw looked puzzled at him.

Did the priest just asked him if he could look into his sketchbook?

"Do you really want to look into it?" the chainsaw asked in return. The priest nodded. The chainsaw was a bit hesitated at the beginning. He have never showed his drawings to anyone before.

Will his rival be the first person to see them?

After thinking through it, the chainsaw handed carefully his sketchbook to the priest. Justin glanced down at the sketchbook. He opened slowly the sketchbook.

On the first page, there were sketches of several golems, possibly those who the Arachnophobia used during the battles, and their designs. There were also drawings of bloody pictures, ravens(Giriko told him that ravens are his favorite bird), sometimes Arachne or silly pictures of how to kill Mr. Mosquito. Sometimes, there was even pictures of naked women("I was bored and felt like drawing naked people at the moment." was Giriko's excuse), which Justin blushed at.

Justin was amazed by those drawings. He was expecting Giriko's drawings to be really bad, something that would make a little kid's drawing look like a masterpiece in comparison but instead his blue eyes were met with incredible drawings. They look really amazing. Giriko got every details right and he can even make it look realistic. It's hard to believe that those drawings were actually made by someone like Giriko.

"Wow…" was all Justin could say. He was almost speechless by them. "So…what do you think?" Giriko asked him. Justin smiled at him. "They're amazing. I can't believe you actually draw all of them." he said.

"Well, what can I say? I have a hidden talent." Giriko said with a small smirk.

"Have you ever showed them to anyone?"

"Not really. I guess I was afraid of what people would think if they sees my drawings."

"There is no reason to be afraid. I think they are great - though, it was a bit embarrassing to see those drawings with the naked women." Justin's cheeks heated up when he remembered those drawings. He turned a page and now he have gotten to the sketches where he and Giriko were fighting against each other. All the three times they've met. Justin remembered it well.

"Do you remember when we fight against each other for the first time?" the chainsaw asked and pointed at one of the pictures.

The priest smiled. "How could I forget? It was sure a hectic day. You got even angry when I told you I could read your lips after you said a lot of bad things."

"That's because I thought you ignored me."

The priest chuckled at the chainsaw's comment and turned back to the sketchbook. When he turned the page, he found out that there were sketches of him, either smiling, praying or preparing himself for fight. There is even flowers at the background at some of the sketches.

_Did he draw…me? _the priest thought, mildly surprised and flattered of what he saw.

Admittedly, he expected the chainsaw to draw him where he was laying on ground with a bloody body, dying as the blood seeping out of his wounds or worse. But instead he drew nice drawings of him. He turned the page to see a picture of an angel. The angel was sitting in a fetal position and was naked but you couldn't see any private parts as the angel's legs blocked the view. The angel have short messy hair, tears in it's eyes and feathers were falling off the wings.

The priest could tell the angel is a boy - or maybe simply just a girl with a flat chest - and he looked strangely familiar…

"Hey Father, don't you think it's the time to make breakfast?" he heard the chainsaw asked him. The priest snapped back to reality and turned his head to his rival. "I suppose it is." he agreed and smiled.

The chainsaw got off the bed and put on his clothes. He was about to leave the room when he stopped and turned to the priest. "Oh yeah, one thing more: I may have been nice to you after your last attempt of escaping but if you're doing it again, I won't be so nice this time." he warned the priest.

The priest nodded understandingly. The chainsaw narrowed his eyes and made the 'I'm-watching-you' gesture to him before leaving the room. After the chainsaw left the room, the priest turned his head to the black sketchbook.

He wanted to see more and is curious to see what else his rival had drawn but on the other, he have an idea of it might would not be a good idea. His rival did draw some pictures of some naked women, what if he had drawn something worse?

To spare his own innocence and save himself from the heretic's inappropriate drawings and more utter embarrassment, Justin decided it would be a good idea not to continue looking through the rest of Giriko's sketchbook. While he was waiting for Giriko to return, Justin couldn't help but think about the rebellious chainsaw's drawings.

Who could knew that a guy like Giriko could hold such a talent?

Suddenly, Justin realized something. He remembered that Giriko mentioned of he have never showed his drawings to anyone…not until now. Justin must be the first person Giriko ever had showed it to.

Giriko must be willing enough to let his rival see something that was personal to him.

But if this was true…does this mean that Giriko is starting to trust Justin…?

* * *

><p>Giriko and Justin having a friendly moment? Looks like the romance is going to blossom. And the best part is they will soon fall in love. But I cannot promise if it's going to be in the next chapter, the chapter after that or in the other chapters. Just be patient.<p>

I would have written more, but I couldn't think of any more ideas than this. And don't ask why I thought of Giriko as a good artist, it just seemed like a good idea to me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.

P.S: when are they going to put the new contestants' names on the characters-list in the Total Drama section?


	15. Chapter 15

_Justin panted. It have been a tough and exhausting battle. He collapsed on his knees, he was getting tired but he refused to give up. __His life is jeopardized and he cannot afford showing any weakness in front of his opponent. He have to stay strong for his own safety._

_One golden eye glowed in the dark; it was full of hate and rage. "If I can't get you, then no one can!" the mysterious person screamed spitefully and flew toward the young priest, ready to kill him._

_Justin closed quickly his eyes, preparing himself to meet his fate. There is no way of he could escape in time. However, nothing happened to him; instead he felt something wet and sticky splattered on his face. __Justin opened his eyes to see that he got blood on his face. He gasped silently when he saw what happened._

_Giriko was standing in front of him, having his back turned against the creature. But what really surprised Justin was the creature's hand was impaled right through Giriko!_

_The creature slide slowly its bloodied hand out of Giriko's body. "Shit…" Giriko muttered as he collapsed on the ground. Justin's eyes widened, tears threatening to run down his cheeks._

"_GIRIKO!"_

* * *

><p>Justin sat up, gasping after air. He looked around to see he is still in the hotel room with Giriko, who is sleeping on the bed. Justin let out a sigh of relief after finding out it was just a dream - or more like a nightmare.<p>

He lay down on the couch again and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. But he found it hard to do so. He turned in his sleep a few times, then he opened his eyes again. _Great, I cannot sleep. _he thought. Justin turned his head to Giriko. He thought that it might would help with his insomnia if he could sleep in the same bed with Giriko. Justin got off the couch and walked to the bed.

He is aware of the chances is very slim but he have to try.

He approached the bed and stared down at the sleeping weapon. The priest laid his hand on the chainsaw's arm and shook him gentle. "Giriko…" he said quietly. The chainsaw groaned a bit and opened tiredly his eyes.

He looked up at the priest and gave him a small glare. "Justin, what the hell? We are in the middle of the night. I hope you have a fucking good reason for why I should wake up so fucking late." he said irritated. The priest looked at him with a sorrowful and scared expression on his face. It made the chainsaw to almost pity him. "I just had a nightmare…can I sleep with you?" the priest asked quietly.

The chainsaw was surprised to hear the question. He have never seen his rival like this before, it made the priest look so innocent; more than he already is. And he definitely never expected him to ask him that kind of question.

"Fine." the chainsaw replied and moved a few inches so there could be room enough for the priest. He was too tired to argue, so he didn't even bother to say no.

The priest was mildly surprised. "Really? You really mean that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get on the bed before I change my mind." the chainsaw murmured, trying to sleep. The priest smiled and got himself on the bed. He leaned in to the chainsaw. "Thank you." he whispered to the other weapon.

"Whatever…"

The priest grabbed the duvet and pulled it up to himself; he made sure of there is enough duvet for both himself and the chainsaw. The priest closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep; this time, it succeeded.

It was like sharing a bed with someone else made him feel safer and comfortable; like if nothing could hurt him. Even if this 'someone' happens to be his rival. Unbeknownst to him, while he was finally sleeping, Justin snuggled closer to Giriko unconsciously, mistaking him for being a pillow. He finally let the sleep taken over him.

* * *

><p>The sun was high at the sky and shone brightly at the horizon while the birds chirped. Giriko let out a yawn and opened lazily his eyes. He blushed and got astonished when he saw that Justin were sleeping next to him and was even cuddling at him.<p>

_What the…? How did he- oh, that's right. He got nightmare and I let him sleep with me. He must have cuddled me during his sleep. _Giriko thought. _He looks actually cute when he sleeps. Wait, why did I thought that?_

Justin made a little noise and opened his eyes. He looked up at Giriko and smiled. "Good morning." he said. "What's so great about it?" Giriko retorted. Justin chuckled and sat up, stretching his arms. He got off the bed and walked to the couch where his clothes are. He put on his priestly rope, shoes, his hat and cross.

"How come you still wearing your pants when you're sleeping, Father?" Giriko asked.

"That's because, unlike you, I'm not comfortable of sleeping naked. You could have seen my private area and…yeah, who knows what kind of inappropriate and sick thoughts you have in your mind." Justin explained.

Giriko chuckled at Justin's response. "Oh please. I have already seen your 'private area' when I suck you off."

Justin blushed. "That's different! That was because I have this…problem…and you decided to help me with it."

"Still."

Justin rolled his eyes at his heretic rival. That guy sure know how to irritate anyone. Giriko was just chuckling and got off the bed. He grabbed his clothes and put them on while Justin looked away to give him some privacy. Giriko noticed this and smirked. "You don't have to look away. You have seen me naked before." he informed the young priest. "I know. I just don't want to make this awkward for you." Justin said.

"I'm fine with it. Unlike you, I doesn't get shy and insecure about my body." Giriko said, already putting his pants on. Justin turned his head and looked puzzled at him. "Are you implying that I'm insecure about my own body?" he asked him.

"Well, you were almost panicking when you got a boner."

"I wasn't used to get one!"

"Whatever. I'm just saying that I have more confidence in my own body than you have with yours."

Justin remained silent. He didn't know of what to say. Giriko didn't say anything either and put his shirt and shoes on. After he did, he put on his fur coat. "I think I'll go and make some breakfast." he finally said, leaving Justin alone.

The priest sat down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Could the chainsaw have been right about him being shy and insecure about his own body?

He did nearly freak out when he got an erection for the first time after accidentally witnessed his rival pleasuring himself. But it wasn't his fault. He have never tried to get one before.

Can you blame him for being so confused about it?

And when Giriko gave him a blow-job, he really took him by surprise. Really. He was expecting his short-tempered rival to beat him after seeing him jerking off.

Justin decided not to think more about his body and focused on something…but what do he exactly need to focus on? Escape? He do want to get out of this place. But seeing the circumstances, he found it very unlikely to happen. After his first attempt, he now have to share a room with his rival and Giriko would know if Justin tried to escape again.

_Will I ever get out of this place? _Justin asked himself inwardly. He curled himself in a fetal position.

* * *

><p>"Justin. Justin, wake up."<p>

Justin stirred in his slumber, opening slowly his eyes. He looked up to see Giriko with the same bored and careless expression he always have on his face. "How long have I been sleeping?" Justin asked himself and looked confusingly around, realizing he have been falling asleep.

Giriko shrugged and sat next to Justin. "Dunno. You were just sleeping when I came back."

"Perhaps, I was still a little tired after that nightmare I had." Justin mumbled.

"Well, for your information, I'm back with some pancakes - I even made them myself without your help." Giriko grinned, proud of himself. Justin smiled when he saw the plate with the pancakes as Giriko mentioned earlier.

He hoped that they taste as good as they looked.

"About that nightmare you had…would you like to tell me what it was about?" Giriko asked as he gave a plate and a fork for Justin. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I don't want to force you."

Justin pondered if he should tell Giriko about his nightmare or not. "It was a weird, yet a scary nightmare." he finally said after deciding about his bad dream. "I dreamt that I was in a battle and there was something who glares at me, I couldn't see what it was but it has a yellow eye. The creature was about to kill me, then you came and took the blow and…" Justin paused.

"And what?"

"You got killed..."

Giriko stared at the priest. Him gotten killed in a dream? He noticed that Justin looked down on the floor, perhaps because he was still jumpy of the nightmare. Giriko did something that no one ever will expect him to do.

He gave Justin a hug.

Justin was surprised. He never expected his rival, his arch-enemy, the guy who he always fought against every time they met, to give him a hug and he didn't knew why he did but in this mood, he definitely needed it.

"Justin, there is nothing to be afraid for. It was just a dream; a bad dream. They cannot harm you for real." Giriko whispered.

It was weird to hear that from a guy like Giriko but the words were comforting.

Justin smiled and hugged Giriko back. The two rivals was sitting there in this position for at least two minutes until they finally let go of each other. "Um, thanks, I suppose." the priest said shyly, realizing that he have been hugging his rival.

"You're welcome, I think." the chainsaw said, feeling the same way.

They remained silent as they both ate their breakfast. And as Justin was hoping, they do taste as good as they look. Looks like Giriko have gotten better since last time.

* * *

><p>It may not have been the best ending for the chapter but it's sweet. I know Giriko is a little OOC at the ending, so don't come with the hate.<p>

You're probably wondering what the dream was about, right? Is it going to happen for real later in the story or not? Well, I'll let you figure it out by yourself as the story goes on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

Hey, guess what guys? I got a wireless internet, along with my big brother and my mother. Also, today and in the weekend, my parents is going for a weekend trip somewhere(I forgot where they were going to), so it's going to be just me and my brother.

This chapter will reveal both Giriko's and Justin's past. I must warn you that it is a sad chapter, so it might make you cry. There is also a slight GiriJasu-moment :3

As we all know, Giriko is an insane and lonely man. I assume that living in madness for 800 years aside, probably something tragic happened to Giriko in the past that made him what he is today. Perhaps his parents were abusive toward him or they got killed. I don't know about Justin but I've read on Soul Eater wikia on his profile that he were a loner who didn't have many friends. And it's just a guess but maybe something tragic happened to him too.

P.S: I should inform you that Giriko will be OOC in this chapter but there is a good reason for it. I just want to give him a...yeah, a more sensitive side. I hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway.

* * *

><p>Justin turned in his sleep. He didn't have a bad dream like he had last night. He just have the tendency to turn in his sleep sometimes. Unfortunately for him, when he turned, he accidentally rolled out of the couch.<p>

_Thump!_

"Ow!" Justin exclaimed, then he quickly covered his mouth for not waking Giriko up. He got up and realized that Giriko wasn't in his bed.

Justin raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Where could he be?" he asked himself. The first thing he did was checking the bathroom to see if Giriko was in there but found out it was empty. Justin got confounded. Where is he? Did he went to a bar? Nah, he would have informed Justin first if he was going to some bar.

Justin walked to the door and opened it. He found out that it wasn't locked. He looked in both ways. He figured that Giriko might have been in the lobby like last time when he tried to escape the first time. However, when the priest went downstairs and went to the lobby, he found out that his rival wasn't there either and he doubted that he would want to go to the kitchen in the middle of the night - unless he wanted a midnight snack.

This is getting worrying. Where could Giriko went in the middle of the night?

Justin saw the front door. It can be the ticket to his freedom and with no rival around to guard it, the chance is perfect. Justin wanted to leave but he was also worried about Giriko. What if something bad happened to him? Justin would never forgive himself if something happens to Giriko and he weren't there to help him. Although they're enemies, it doesn't mean that Justin won't help his enemy when he needed it.

The situation gave Justin a hard choice: leave and get his freedom or stay and find Giriko?

After been thinking through, Justin made up his mind. He decided to leave the lobby quickly and went looking after his rude enemy.

You're probably thinking he was crazy for went looking after the one who kidnapped him, instead of escaping - and maybe he was - but Justin wasn't a person who would leave a man behind when help was needed.

* * *

><p>After gotten at the third floor, Justin were now where his and Giriko's room are. "Okay. He weren't in the bathroom or the lobby - and I seriously doubt he would be in the kitchen. But where else could he be?" he asked himself.<p>

That was when he realized it. There was one place he haven't looked yet: the roof.

"Of course!" the priest exclaimed happily when he figured it out. His enemy is probably up at the roof. When he got the idea, the priest ran down the other side of the hallway. He kept running until he approached the door that would lead to the roof.

The priest stared at the door for a second, before carefully grabbing the doorknob and turning it slowly. He opened the door and was met by a long stairs. The priest took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Again, the priest was met by another door. _Here goes nothing. _he thought, before grabbing the doorknob. He opened it and stepped carefully out. He looked around. He was now outside on the roof.

For the first time, ever since he got kidnapped, the priest was getting some fresh air. It has been a while since he have been outside.

The priest closed the door and kept looking around. He noticed something from the corner of the eye and turned his head to the left side. He could see a figure, not far away from him. The priest knew immediately who it was.

The priest walked to the person, who was watching the stars. "Giriko?"

The mention of his name caused the older weapon to turn around and see his younger rival standing in front of him. He gave the younger weapon a confused look. "Justin, how did you end up here?" he asked, then he gave the priest an annoyed glare. "Did you chopped off the doorknob again?"

"No. The door was unlocked." the priest explained.

"Damn. I knew there was something I forgot." the chainsaw muttered, annoyed with himself for forgetting locking the door when he left. The priest smiled when he looked up at the sky. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight." he said. The chainsaw weren't so annoyed anymore and looked up at the sky too. "Yeah." he agreed silently. The priest turned his head to the chainsaw. "What were you doing up here?" he asked.

"Watching the stars. I felt like it." the chainsaw replied. "I've always thought the stars were fascinated to look at. When I get upset and I go up at the roof, it always made me feel better when I look at them."

A small smile appeared on his face. "When I was younger, I used to think that the stars are eyes on giants animals, who is watching us - yeah, I know it's silly; if the others have heard it, they would think I'm crazy." Giriko said, rubbing nervously the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. Justin just smiled at him. "I don't think it's silly. It's actually interesting with the way you think." he said, admiring the other weapon's idea. Giriko blushed at the compliment and looked the other way, so his rival couldn't see it.

"Eh…thanks." he said nervously. He wasn't used to get compliments.

"Why did you went looking after me?" Giriko suddenly asked.

"I just want to see if you were okay. I mean, you weren't in your room and I would feel bad if something happens to you and I wasn't around to help you." Justin replied.

Giriko scoffed. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And why would you feel bad if something happens to me, anyway? You hate me, remember. You're not supposed to care about me."

Justin frowned. "I know that we're enemies and we're supposed to hate each other, but I'm not a person who would leave anyone behind. That is not my nature to ignore someone's cry for help when it's needed or just abandoned someone for no apparent reason." he explained.

Giriko rolled his eyes. He doesn't give a shit about what Justin just said - not that he would care anyway. "Damn, you're sounding like a total sissy - more than usual." he grumbled. Justin just stared at him, not saying a word. "Typical. Even without your earphones, you're pretending to ignore me. You can be such a brat, you know. You're lucky if someone would even take an interest in you." Giriko said.

Justin didn't seems to mind what Giriko just said. It was like he just shrugged it off. Giriko was annoyed by the priest's calm attitude and glared at him.

_How the hell could he not be offended by what I just said? Is he one of those prissy morons who ignores people's insults? _Giriko thought. He decided to let that go and think of something else.

"Do you ever had a girlfriend?" he asked out of sudden. He didn't know of why he was asking that question, he just felt like it. Justin blushed and looked confounded at him. Did his rival just asked if he have been in a relationship before? "No." Justin replied. Now it was Giriko's turn to be confounded.

"Why not? I mean, you are cute." Giriko said, then he blushed when he realized what he just said. "I mean, that is what a girl would say!" he added quickly, blushing furiously. _Fuck! Why did I say that? _he thought to himself.

He was expecting Justin to give him an odd look but instead, Justin just looked at him. It was like the accidental comment didn't bother him. Instead, he just simply shrugged.

"Well…I have never really been attracted to women." Justin admitted, then looked shyly down on his feet. It only took Giriko a second to get what the priest meant by that, then gave him a mix of a surprised and confused look.

"You're gay?"

"I think so. I mean, I would often find myself being attracted to men. And it didn't helped that the girls only sees me as cute and nothing more."

"I see…" the chainsaw mumbled. He wasn't sure of what to say. He was truly surprised. He did suspect his rival to be gay but he never thought of it really was a possibility.

"Do you mind the fact of I'm homosexual?" the priest asked, wanting to know if his rival was bothered by his sexuality.

The chainsaw laughed. "Look, I could care less if you're into chicks or dicks. If you like men, fine by me. I'm bisexual, so I know how it is to be attracted to men too."

"So, you don't hate me for being into boys?" the priest asked, relieved of his rival accepted the truth. He was even surprised to know that his rival were into both genders, he were expecting him to be straight.

"Nope. If I should have a reason to hate you, which I'm sure you already know, it would be because you're fucking annoying and so damn perfect." the chainsaw said. The priest tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean I'm perfect?" he asked. It was like he didn't know the meaning of the word 'perfect'.

"I mean, you probably have a better life than me. I have been lonely in my whole life. This may come as a surprise for you but I haven't always been like that. When I was a kid, I used to be like you; happy and carefree. My parents and I were a happy family…that was until…that fateful day come."

"What happened?"

The chainsaw took a deep breath. "Someone killed them. I was thirteen at that time. I never found out who did it, though. Ever since I lived all by myself in loneliness and slowly, I was giving in to the madness. At least, Arachne made my life bearable until she decided to seal her soul in my golem that I made many years ago. She was like a big sister for me…and then, that stupid hag decided to leave me during a battle."

He looked sadly away. "Don't love someone too much. They will either just leave or hurt you in the end. They are there for a moment and one day, they'll be gone from your life. This is why I hate anyone. If I do nice things, they'd take an advantage on me. Life is unfair, everyone knows that. But they'll only realize the harsh truth when they lost their loved one." he said quietly.

The chainsaw tried his best to fight back his tears that was slowly forming in his eyes. He cannot let the priest see them. He hate being weak. He hate being vulnerable. The tears have finally decided to escape and rolled down his cheeks. The chainsaw brought quickly his arm on his face and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "Shit! I'm crying!" he yelled, more tears running down. Many years ago, he promised himself not to cry anymore. But tonight, it looks like he couldn't keep the promise anymore.

The priest looked at him in sympathy. It was no wonder of why he was like that.

He knew that there is a reason for the older weapon to be like that: rude, sadistic and psychopathic. He knew that something happened in his past that made him turn out like he is today.

Still…he never expected his past to be that tragic.

Losing his parents at a young age and was forced to live in loneliness. That must have been really rough for him. And it got worse when he became a victim to the madness, even if he never tried to fight it.

Giriko turned his head to Justin. He stopped caring about Justin would see his tears. "You're probably thinking that I'm weak now, don't you? Don't you? Come on, go ahead! Call me weak! You know you want to!" he yelled at him. But Justin didn't say anything. He just stood there. He approached the crying weapon, lay his hands on Giriko's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Giriko blushed at the kiss. He looked confused at Justin, who gave him a serious look.

"Don't ever call yourself weak. You are the strongest opponent I ever have." Justin told him, resting his forehead against Giriko's. "Don't be afraid to cry. That doesn't mean you're weak, it means you're strong enough to show your feelings." Justin moved slowly his hands down to Giriko's hands and hold them. "Besides, this may shock you but…I'm not as perfect as you think I am." Justin told him.

"…what?"

"I'm not perfect. I have flaws too like you. We all make mistakes, that's a part of the life. And I'm sorry if I made you feel unimportant." Justin said, looking guilty at Giriko. "And my past wasn't so great either, though it may not be as tragic as yours." he continued.

Giriko tilted his head, looking at him in confusion. He wasn't upset anymore. "What do you mean?"

"My brother and I were a happy family with our parents. But it changed when I was thirteen. It happened on the day I became a Death Scythe. I felt like it was the happiest day of my life but unfortunately, the happiness didn't last forever." Justin started telling the story.

"What happened? Did your parents become abusive or did something really bad happen to your brother?" Giriko asked eagerly. Justin chuckled at his rival's eagerness. "Calm down, I'll tell you. And no, it have nothing to do with what you just said." he replied.

Justin cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell my parents about the news, so I decided to go home. But when I got home, I found out that they were killed by a pre-kishin." he continued. "My brother would have been the next if I haven't come and save him in time. I managed to kill the pre-kishin but it has a price: we lost our parents that night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Giriko said. He have always thought that Justin was a perfect boy with a good past and happy family. He have always thought that everything have gone so great for Justin, while it have been the opposite for him. But now, he learned that they weren't so different after all.

Both being autonomous weapons aside, they both had a sad past. They both lived in a happy family until someone - or something - come and killed their parents. And they were both thirteen when it happened(though their parents' death happened in different centuries).

Giriko noticed that Justin was surprisingly calm when he told about his past. When Giriko did the same thing, he broke down.

"What about your brother?"

"Oh, he's fine. After our parents got killed, I was taking care of him. I did even bring him with me when I should go to Europe to take care of my duty as a Death Scythe. Last year, I got him enrolled at Shibusen, so he can learn to be stronger. My friend promised me to take a good care of him until he gets his own meister."

"Looks like our past aren't so different after all." Giriko pointed out, smiling a little. Justin smiled back. "I guess not." he agreed. "I think the song How Could This Happen to Me**(1)** would fit our situation well." Justin said.

"Is it that song from Simple Plan? I think I've heard that song once."

"Yes, it is that song."

Justin wrapped his arms around Giriko's waist, giving him a hug. Giriko was surprised by this gesture. Justin looked up at him with a small smile. "You comforted me when I was sad, so now it's my turn to comfort you." he said. A light blush appeared on Giriko's face but he tried to make it less obvious for the young priest. "Whatever…" he mumbled in irritation and looked away. Justin just simply smiled at him.

"Let's go back inside." Justin suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Giriko agreed.

Justin let go of Giriko and turned his heels, ready to go back inside. "Hey Justin." Giriko said. Justin stopped by the mention of his name and turned to him. Giriko gave him a small smile.

"You are a very caring person." he said. "While I was up at the roof, you had the perfect chance to leave this place. But instead, you stayed and went looking for me to see if I was okay."

Justin smiled. "What can I say? I'm a helpful person."

Giriko smiled, took off Justin's ecclesiastical hat and ruffled his blonde hair. Justin giggled. The two weapons decided to go in now, while Justin was humming happily to himself. Giriko realized something. Did he just had a moment with Justin? He shrugged mentally and continued walking with Justin to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**(1) **- The song Justin mentioned have actually two names. Some people would call the song Untitled while others would call it How Could This Happen to Me? - I used the latter because...well, just because. I was planning to make both Justin and Giriko to sing some lyrics from the song but I couldn't find a right moment to make them do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Giriko: <strong>*Reads the whole chapter, then he gives me a deathly glare at me* What the hell is this? Why did you have to make me such a softie? Now everybody is going to think I'm a pussy!

**Me: ***Gives Giriko a sheepish smile* Well...I was trying to give you a soft side. It was necessary for the story.

**Giriko: **Necessary my ass. I'm going to-

**Justin: **Now, now, Giriko. Calm down. The story isn't that bad.

**Giriko: ***Gives Justin an odd look* Have you even read the story?

**Justin: **Yeah - though I have to skip when something sexual happens. Just give her a chance, she is just an author; this is her story and her idea. And you need to respect it.

**Giriko: **So you skip every time something naughty happens? *Smirks at Justin* It's probably going to be hard for you when things gets really hot.

**Justin: ***Looks questionable at Giriko* What do you mean?

**Giriko: **Oh, you'll know...

Okay, I know this part is random but I couldn't resist it X)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Lance.

I'm sorry for you guys have to wait so long for an update. I had a little writer-block but now I can finally post a new chapter. Here is some warning: the chapter starts a little sad and Justin will be OOC at one point but there is a good reason for it.

* * *

><p><em>Justin smiled as he looked up at the sky. Over a billion stars shone so brightly on the sky. The air were cool but he didn't mind. Unbeknownst to him, a smaller boy was approaching him.<em>

"_Oh, there you are, Justin."_

_Justin, who wasn't wearing his earphones at the moment, wanting to enjoy the silence for once, turned his head to see his brother. His brother looked a little like him; the only difference is his hair is amber, his eyes is brown and he have freckles. And of course, he is shorter than him._

"_Oh, hey Lance. I thought you were sleeping." Justin said, still smiling. Lance smiled. "Well, I wasn't." he said and sat next to Justin._

"_Justin, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, you can."_

"_Do you think I'll be a Death Scythe too?"_

"_I'm sure you will one day if you try real hard."_

_The smile faded on Lance's face and he looked sadly on the ground. Justin wondered why. "I'm sorry." Lance muttered an apology. Justin arched an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" he asked, wondering why his brother was apologizing. _"_I'm sorry for not being able to protect our parents when that pre-kishin came. And I'm sorry for being weak." Lance explained, feeling guilty for not doing anything during the kishin-attack._

"_Lance, you're not weak. You're just not trained to use your weapon-ability properly yet. You couldn't have known that it would happen and neither did I. Don't blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault. The important thing is you're okay and I'm just glad that you're still alive." Justin said._

_Hearing those words made Lance smile. Justin always knew how to make him feel better. He hugged Justin. Justin smiled and hugged him back. It was always nice to see his brother smile._

"_Justin. What is going to happen now?" Lance asked when the two brothers released each other. The older brother shrugged. "I don't know. Life is full of opportunities and surprises. Nobody knows what to expect in the future." he replied._

"_But we're still going to be together, no matter what, right?_

_The young Death Scythe went silent. He doesn't know what to say. He knew that life can be cruel sometimes and it's hard to tell what is going to happen next. He want to keep the promise but what if something bad happens to one of them one day?_

"_Lance, let me tell you something dad once told me." Justin said, now being serious. Lance looked curiously at him. Justin averted his gaze up at the sky. Lance did the same thing. _"_Dad says that the stars are guardians who's watching us. And if you ever feel alone, then remember that the guardians will always be there to guide you. And so will I."_

_Lance nodded, understanding the whole thing. Justin smiled and gave Lance a kiss on his forehead. "Come, let's go home." Justin said. Lance nodded in agreement. They both smiled as they rose up from the grass and walked home._

_It was a moment that neither of them would forget…_

* * *

><p>Justin opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, seeing he is in the hotel room. "Oh…it was just a dream…" he whispered quietly, rather sadly. The reason he was being sad was because after he had that dream, he began to think about his brother.<p>

It have been long time since they last saw each other. They haven't seen each other since after the defeat of Asura when they celebrated that everything is finally back to normal.

The thought of his little brother caused the priest to cry. He sobbed quietly and covered his face with his hands. Hearing the quiet sobs, Giriko woke up to see the crying priest. Giriko looked at the younger boy with both confusion and concern. He didn't know why he was concerned, but he was. For some reason, he doesn't like to see Justin cry. Giriko got off the bed, put his pants on and walked to Justin. "Hey." Giriko said simply when he approached Justin.

The priest removed his hands from his face and looked up to see the chainsaw. The priest could have swore that the chainsaw looked…worried. "What's the matter? Is it that nightmare again?" the chainsaw asked.

The priest shook his head. "No. It's something else. I just had a dream about Lance and I when we were younger. It was three days after our parents died."

"Then why are you crying?"

The priest looked sorrowfully at him, tears running down his cheeks. "I miss him. I miss my brother and I want to see him again." he said quietly. The chainsaw lay a comforting hand on the priest's shoulder. The chainsaw felt something weird inside him. Could it be guilt? Was he feeling guilty for once? Whatever the answer was, he didn't liked it. The feeling is too weird for him. He wasn't used to it.

"You should consider yourself lucky." the chainsaw whispered to him. He have no idea why he was whispering, he just did. "For what?" the priest asked, not getting what the brown-haired heretic meant by that. "That you have a brother. I'm an only child. Before I met Arachne, I have always been alone when my parents aren't around. I wish I had any sibling who have been with me in the past." the chainsaw explained, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Envy is a sin, you know. Along with wrath."

"Do I look like I care?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

Giriko rolled his eyes. "Was that necessary to think about sins right now?" he asked, rather irritated. Justin shrugged. Giriko sighed. Was Justin born to be annoying or is this just a plan to tease him?

"My faith aside, my brother is the only I have. I don't have many friends, I have always been a loner. He always keep my company. I cannot imagine what would happen if I lose him." Justin said sadly, looking away from the older man.

Giriko moved his hand up to Justin's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Justin was surprised by the touch of Giriko's hand on his cheek. Was he trying to be friendly? Well, at least, he wasn't licking his cheeks like last time. Justin faced Giriko, blue eyes meeting brown eyes. Giriko smiled softly at him. His smile was small but it was still a smile. Justin smiled back. Giriko suddenly got a warm feeling inside for some reason. He didn't get what it was but he don't care.

He's just glad that Justin smiled again.

* * *

><p>Justin looked out the window. It was raining cats and dogs outside but he didn't seem to care. Giriko, who was now fully dressed, watched the young priest. They've just ate breakfast and now, for some reason, Justin felt like looking out the window.<p>

_I don't get it. Why would he want to look out the window when it's fucking raining? I swear, that guy is really weird sometimes. _Giriko thought to himself. He doesn't understand the boy. It was hard to get him since he is so damn confusing sometimes.

He watched as the priest looked away from the window and walked to the bed where he was. "Have I ever told you that you're a weird boy, Father?" the chainsaw asked bluntly. The priest let out a soft chuckle and sat on the bed beside his rival. "You'd be surprised how many people would say that." he said.

"How many?" the chainsaw asked uninterestedly.

"A lot, actually."

"Gee, I wonder why." the chainsaw muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The priest rested his head on the chainsaw's shoulder, making the older man blush. The chainsaw growled silently in annoyance and looked shyly away. "I'm bored." the priest stated bluntly.

"Then do something." the chainsaw suggested dryly.

"But I don't know what to do."

The chainsaw rolled his eyes again. The priest noticed that and gave him a teasing smirk. "You know, if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets." he said teasingly. "Good, then I don't have to look at you." the chainsaw retorted. "I'm insulted." Justin said, feigning hurt before he started to laugh. Giriko got annoyed and pushed Justin roughly out of the bed. Now, Giriko, that wasn't very nice of you.

Justin got himself up on his hands and knees. He didn't mind it too much. He have gotten used to getting pushed down to the ground. He turned his head to Giriko, looking disapprovingly at him. "I don't want to sound mean but have your parents ever learn you manners?" he asked him.

"I believe they did when I was younger but after so many years passed, I figured it wouldn't matter anymore." Giriko replied carelessly. "I mean, why bother being nice when bad things keep happen to you?"

"Giriko, I understand that you're thinking the life is pointless for many reasons but you have to give it a chance." Justin said, now standing up on his feet. "Who knows? Perhaps, something good will happen to you one day."

Giriko scoffed. "Like what?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't know. It can be anything."

Giriko laughed scornfully and bitterly. "Yeah, right! Like that would happen." he said. Justin sighed. It sounds like he didn't believed him but then again, you couldn't blame him for it. "I know you're doubting but please, give it a chance." Justin said. "No offense but when my life have been so shitty in so many years, how is good things supposed to happen for me?" Giriko asked skeptically. Justin sat on the bed, next to Giriko again. "Did something good ever happen to you?" the priest asked.

"Sometimes but it's rarely. And when it do, it's always short-lived."

The priest smiled. "You see. Bad things doesn't always happen to you. You just admitted that good things can happen to you too." he pointed out. "Yeah but as I said before: it's always short-lived." the chainsaw reminded him.

"Still."

"Whatever."

The chainsaw lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was bored as hell and he knew his rival was bored too.

_This is going to be a long day… _the chainsaw thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Giriko." a soft voice said.<p>

The chainsaw woke up and sat up. He looked up to see that the priest was standing before him. The chainsaw looked up at him, wondering what the priest were up to. Justin smirked as he straddled Giriko's lap and wrapped his arms around the chainsaw's neck. A light blush appeared on Giriko's cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

His question got answered when Justin kissed him. Giriko's eyes widened in surprise but slowly, melted into the kiss and kissed back. Giriko moved his hands to Justin's waist to hold him in place. They broke apart when the need of air became great. They both panted a little and they were flushed. Justin smirked again, you can see the lust in his blue eyes; an unusual sight to see in an innocent priest.

"Giriko…" Justin whispered softly. He moved his hand slowly to Giriko's unmentionable area. He rubbed his hand against Giriko's crotch, causing the other weapon to groan in pleasure. Justin pushed Giriko down on the bed and stared down on him.

"You're such a naughty boy. I'll have to punish you." Justin said seductively. Giriko found it really weird to see someone like Justin to act like that. Justin could feel he was resting on Giriko's arousal.

Perfect. Just what he needed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Justin's smirk widened. His eyes is full of lust. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips into Giriko's causing unbearable friction in his pants. Giriko tried to stifle a groan but it was to no avail. Justin could feel him. There was no covering it up, no feigning ignorance. Justin grinded himself into Giriko again. All Giriko could do was moan at the sudden pressure. It was so unexpected. He should've see this coming but he didn't. Because, honestly, who would suspect a priest for being capable of that kind of trick?

Justin stopped and leaned down to kiss Giriko. When they broke apart, their gazes intertwined. "Giriko…take me…" he whispered softly. Giriko didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Justin's rope and began to undress him…

"Giriko. Giriko, wake up."

"Huh?" Giriko opened his eyes. When his vision become more clear, he could see Justin. "What happened?" Giriko asked, confused of what was going on. Justin smiled softly at him. "You've fallen asleep. You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you up." he explained.

…what?

Was it just a dream? It did explain why Justin was being so flirty and seductive when he normally aren't.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Giriko asked.

"About an hour. Or a bit more, I suppose - I lost my track of time during my staying."

"And why are you waking me up now?"

"Because I'm hungry." Justin replied. Giriko supposed that it was time for lunch. He blushed when he suddenly thought about the dream he just had. Justin seemed to notice it. "Are you blushing?" he asked. "W-what? Of course not! Why the fuck would I want to blush?" Giriko denied.

He got off the bed. "Well, I better go and make some lunch now." he said and walked to the door. He opened the door and as soon he left the room, he closed the door and locked it.

Giriko sighed in relief. At least, he can be alone for a while. He felt something tight in his pants and looked down to see a bulge.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>He-he, looks like somebody got naughty X)<p>

**_Replying to Reviews:_**

**JustinLAWsGiriko: **Yeah, that was kinda the point. And don't worry about it, I don't think I have a life either XD

**Rawr(she got her own account now): **Oh, maybe he was...maybe he was..I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Sasha: **That's okay. You've probably been busy with something, it happens to all of us. And yeah, about the word 'rival', sorry about that. But now, I have been trying to keep the word 'rival' down to a minimum in this chapter. I think I did an okay job on it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

I'd like to apologize for taking such a long time to update the story. It's just that I had a little writer-block, having problems with writing this chapter. I do have ideas for the rest of the story, it was just this chapter I had problems with XD

Well, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>After solving the 'problem', Giriko walked to the kitchen after getting up of the couch(he was in the lobby when he did that)<strong>(1)<strong>. It was surely an odd dream he had. It wasn't his first time dreaming about Justin, but the way he acted in the dream was really unexpected.

Normally, Justin is a sweet and innocent boy. But in the dream, he was dominating and lustful. Not a sight you'd normally see in a person like Justin.

In a way, it kinda turn Giriko on with Justin's behavior in the dream. But he had to remind himself that it is _Justin Law_.

Giriko sighed. _Damn you, priest. Why do you always have to be so damn complicated?_

* * *

><p>Justin looked out the window again. It was stillraining but he didn't seem to care. It was like the bad weather doesn't bother him at all. While he was watching the rains falling down from the sky, Justin began to thought about the dream he had. It got him to think about his brother.<p>

_Whatever you're doing, Lance, I hope nothing bad happens to you while I'm gone. I miss you, my dearest brother. _Justin thought sadly and placed his hand on the window. He rested his forehead against the window and sighed, misting the glass.

He began to think of something else. Ever since he got trapped here, all he was thinking of was how to escape. But so far, his attempts was futile. He cannot jump out of the window without the risk of getting himself hurt and when he tried to escape one night, he got caught and now he had to share a room with Giriko(that and because he chopped off the doorknob the night he attempted to escape).

But recently, as the time passed during the staying, the thoughts of wanting to escape…they were slowly slipping out of his mind. It was like he no longer wanted to get out of this place at all. Justin doesn't understand why, though.

Is it possibly to think that his wish to escape was just a cover-up…for something?

Justin shook his head. The idea seemed ridiculous and it doesn't make sense. Why would he want to stay at the same place as his tempered and foul-mouthed rival? And if that really was the case, then what would his wish be a cover-up for?

Justin decided not to think of it anymore. The whole thing would just get confusing.

Suddenly, the loud sound from a lightning was being heard.

Justin gasped and nearly jumped. He wasn't afraid of thunders and lightning; but he was in so deep thoughts that the sudden sound scared him. Justin calmed down and placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. _Okay; just relax, Justin. _Justin thought to himself. He wasn't that kind of type who would get scared easily but that one had surely took him by surprise. He walked back to the couch and sat on it.

He sighed to himself. He wasn't sad anymore, he is just bored now. There is nothing he can do and who knows how long time it will take before Giriko will return? Having nothing to do, he put himself in a laying position and closed his eyes, letting the sleep taking over him.

"Hey Justin, I'm ba-" Giriko stopped himself, after entering the room, seeing that the priest have fallen asleep. The chainsaw walked to the sleeping priest, a small smile on his face. Admittedly, Justin actually looks cute when he sleeps. Giriko placed the plate of sandwiches on the floor and lay his hand on Justin's cheek. He moved his hand a little up to touch the younger weapon's short and messy, blonde hair. He admitted that they were really soft.

He'd lied if he said that he didn't wonder how it would be to feel the priest's hair.

Justin made a little sound and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the other weapon. Giriko stopped what he was doing and looked at him. He didn't care that he just got caught in a moment like this.

"Oh, hey Giriko." Justin said with a small smile.

"Hey."

"I see you're back." Justin said, his blue eyes fully open. "Yes and I've brought lunch for us." Giriko told him. Justin got himself in a sitting position and made space enough for Giriko to sit beside him. Giriko picked up the plate from the floor and then, they began to eat their lunch.

Since neither of them could come up with a subject they want to talk about, they have been eating in silence.

* * *

><p>Giriko sighed to himself. It have been a boring day. It wouldn't stop raining and all Justin have been doing was looking out the window. <em>Fuck…I am so bored! I have nothing to do, having no idea of what to draw and Justin is just staring out the window like an idiot. <em>Giriko thought annoyed to himself.

"Hey Father! How about we can play some game board?" Giriko suggested. _Anything to get out of this stupid boredom. _he added mentally. Justin, who heard him, turned his head to him. "What kind?" he asked.

"Why don't you come over here and try to find out?"

"How about Parcheesi? It's been a long time since we played the game."

"Sure, why not?"

It have been one game after another; at least, there haven't been so much boredom as there was earlier. They both stopped when they figured out that it was time for dinner and Giriko excused himself to make something to eat.

While he was waiting, Justin went back to look out the window. He could see that it was still raining. Normally, he don't mind when it's raining but it was starting to get depressing. He wished the sun would come soon.

Justin remembered something. His wounds are healed, so he can use his weapon ability again. And yet, he haven't tried to fight against his rival to get his freedom. Have he been forgetful or was there another reason for it?

The question is just…a reason for what?

The priest heard the door opened and turned to see the other weapon. "Um…do you know how to make spaghetti? I was planning to make them." Giriko admitted. Justin smiled. "Of course." he replied as he walked to Giriko and they went off to the kitchen to make the dinner.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now it's done." Justin said, smiling to himself after he and Giriko finished making the spaghetti. He was planning to get two plates for them but because of there weren't enough clean plates left(Giriko was too lazy to wash the dishes), they'd have to share a really big plate.<p>

Justin grabbed his fork and knife and used them to put half the pasta on Giriko's side of the plate and half on his own. "Great, let's eat! I'm hungry!" Giriko said and began to dig into his dinner. Justin did the same. As the priest sucked on a spaghetti noodle, he realized that it wasn't coming to an end. Giriko too was eating a noodle like that. Soon, the two were hit with realization. They were eating the same noodle.

Their lips met, causing both males to blush. Justin bit off his side of the noodle, broke the kiss and pulled away. The two weapons were staring wide-eyed and shocked at each other, both blushing brightly.

Neither of them could believe of what just happened.

"Eh…let's just ignore of what just happened and continue eating." Giriko suggested in an attempt to break the awkwardness between them. "Y-yeah, good idea." Justin agreed, then they went back to eat their spaghetti silently.

It was embarrassing of what they did. It was really awkward to think that they kissed each other by accident. But secretly, a part of them, in the back of their minds, didn't mind it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**(1) **- This must be the third time I made Giriko masturbate in this story; the third one wasn't being described as the two others but it was still a funny thought XD

* * *

><p>Yay, they finally kissed...in a way. I mean, they didn't do that willingly XD<p>

But don't worry, there will be more romance between them soon. You just have to be patient.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

Hey guys. I'm really sorry for making all of you wait for the newest chapter of Living in Sin. The reason for the _very _late update is because I had some writer-block and there was one time when my computer had some problems(it got fixed again). But now you don't have to wait anymore.

I got sick today, I have sore throat. That sucks. But the good news is my mom gave me an iPad. My mom and I agreed of we could buy one to me at some time and now I got it - and of course, the other good news is I finally updated the story :)

Well, sorry for the long wait and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Giriko couldn't believe that he actually kissed his own rival by accident! All because of a stupid pasta! Though...now that he think about it...the kiss itself wasn't so bad...<p>

Not that he would admit it.

"Giriko."

The soft voice of the priest brought the older weapon back to reality and turned his head to see Justin, who looked a little concerned for some reason.

"Yeah, what is it?" Giriko asked.

"Are you okay?"

The question made Giriko look puzzled at the younger weapon. Why did he ask that? "You know...about the accidental kiss we had earlier." Justin continued. Oh, that's why! "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" Giriko asked.

Justin nodded. "I'm fine too."

"Good to know."

"Likewise."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Justin was laying on the couch. He wasn't sleeping, just thinking. It had been hours since Justin asked him about the kiss. The kiss he accidentally shared with Giriko was embarrassing, especially because it was his first kiss ever.<p>

Okay, he did once kissed Giriko when he comforted him but this is different! It was on the cheek, not on the lips!

But now that he think about it...he didn't mind the kiss.

The thought made him curious. Did his rival liked the kiss too?

Realizing what he just thought, Justin got confused and blushed a little. Why did he thought of that? Justin shrugged to himself; it was probably nothing. And yet...he couldn't help but having that thought. He turned his head to see Giriko on the bed; the chainsaw had fallen asleep for a long time ago.

Should he go over to him?

Justin shook his head. No, what good should come out of it? Giriko would just get annoyed if he gets disturbed. And it would be rude of him if he woke up his rival in the middle of night for no reason.

The priest decided to forget about it, closed his eyes and let the sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Justin opened his blue eyes and stretched. He sat up and looked out the window. It was now morning and the sun is rising. He turned his head to the bed, seeing that Giriko is still sleeping.<p>

The priest figured that he still have some time before the other weapon wakes up. He got off the couch and put on his priestly garb, his cross and his hat on. He walked to the window and enjoyed the view. He smiled to himself and listened to the birds chirping.

When some time passed, Giriko finally woke up. He sat up to see Justin watching out the window. He got off the bed and put on his pants, then he walked to the priest who was still enjoying the view.

"Do you enjoy the view?" he asked when he had gotten close enough.

The priest turned to him and smiled. "Yes, I do."

The chainsaw gave him a short nod and the two weapons watched out the window. Giriko had to admit that he do enjoy the view, it looked truly beautiful. After enjoying the view with Justin for a few minutes, Giriko decided to make some breakfast for them.

He took the rest of his clothes on and left the room.

* * *

><p>Later after they had breakfast, nothing much happened. Well, there was one time when they played connect four but after playing it five times, Justin winning three times, Giriko decided to stop, claiming that he didn't want to play anymore – the truth is he is a sore loser and therefore got annoyed when he only won twice; but of course, he would never admit it to the priest.<p>

"Let's play something else."

"I hope it isn't strip poker." Justin gave him a disapproving frown.

"No, it's a different game." Giriko smirked. "Ever heard of Truth or Dare?"

"I've heard about it but I don't know the rules." Justin admitted.

"That's easy. When someone asks you 'Truth or Dare', you choose which one you want to do. If you choose truth, you'll have to confess something that is true, no matter how embarrassing it could be. If you choose dare, you'll have to do something as the one who asked you told you to." Giriko explained.

"Okay. But which one of us should start?" Justin asked.

"You know, since this is your first time, maybe you could start." Giriko suggested. Justin looked mildly surprised at him. "R-really? Do you mean that?" he asked, he wanted to make sure of he heard it right. "Yeah. And hurry up before I change my mind." Giriko said rudely.

Same old Giriko.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done something you regretted?"

The chainsaw gave him a bored look. "No. What did you expect from me?"

"Oh...right." the priest realized that it may not be the best question for the chainsaw, considering his attitude, but he couldn't come up with other questions. "Alright, it's your turn now, Father. Truth or dare?" the chainsaw asked.

"I think I'll choose...dare." the priest replied.

Giriko thought about it. What dare should he give to the young weapon? When he took a brief glance at the wall and saw a cockroach crawling on the floor, he got an idea. "I've got it! Can you see that cockroach over there?" he asked, pointing at the cockroach.

Justin turned and saw the insect, then he looked back at the chainsaw. "Yes."

Giriko smirked. "I dare you...to eat it." the moment he said it, Justin stared at him with a mix of astonishment and slight disgust. "E-excuse me...?"

"You heard me: eat it. And because I dared you, you'll have to do it."

Justin sighed to himself. "I guess I have no choice." he murmured to himself as he rose up from the floor and walked to the corner where the cockroach is. He bent down and picked the insect up from the floor.

"Did you picked it up?" the priest heard his rival asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then turn around. I had to make sure of you're not cheating or something."

Justin did as he was been told to and turned around. "What makes you think that I would cheat? Do I really look like the type who would do such thing?" he asked innocently. "What? I just want to make sure." Giriko defended himself.

The priest glanced down at the cockroach. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Just pretend it's chicken. Just pretend it's chicken. _he thought and opened his mouth, then he slowly put the cockroach in his mouth. He began to chew it quickly before it moves in his mouth.

After he was done, he swallowed it. When it was finally over, he opened his eyes. It took him a minute before his brain could register what he just ate, then he smiled. "Not bad."

* * *

><p>They had been playing Truth or Dare for a whole day. It was late afternoon when they decided to take a break from the game. It wouldn't take long time before it will be evening.<p>

Justin glanced at the window. He could see that the sky is slowly changing the color from bright blue to soon orange. Smiling at the view, Justin got off the floor and walked to the window, the other weapon watching him.

"You like watching out the windows, don't you?" Giriko asked with slight tease.

Justin glanced back at him. "Why yes. I think it's fascinating and beautiful when the sky can change into many different colors." he looked back at the window. "I think I should prepare the dinner." he heard Giriko said. He didn't say a word but turned his head to the other and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Giriko." the priest said when they were done with the dinner.<p>

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"About what?"

"What did you think of..." the priest hesitated a little. "...you know, the 'kiss'?"

He didn't know why he asked the other weapon that. He just did. He was expecting the chainsaw to get annoyed at him for asking such a question, but instead he looked puzzled at him. The priest didn't seem to regret the question, maybe he was just curious.

"That depends on what your reaction will be." the chainsaw finally spoke. "Would you get mad if I said that I liked it?"

Justin walked to the other and sat on the floor. "No, I wouldn't. Would you if it was the same thing with me?"

"No."

There was a silence between them; it wasn't awkward, it was more questioning. "Did you liked the kiss even if it was an accident?" the chainsaw asked. The priest blushed a little. "Um...yes." he replied quietly. He looked questionable at the other. "How about you?"

"...yes."

The two weapons got slightly surprised by the answers. Admittedly, they never thought of they would both like the kiss – even if it was accidental. The two are now staring. Neither of them regretted their answers. The chainsaw leaned to the priest; he was now on all fours, while Justin is sitting in front of him.

Neither move, both just looking at one another for a few seconds.

As he looked at Justin, Giriko doesn't realize a very important fact; he's moving closer to the boy. The priest blushed lightly when he realized what was going to happen but made no attempt to push the other off. He sat still, watching Giriko slowly move in closer.

Their lips is now one inch apart from each others'. Honestly, the chainsaw got a little nervous deep inside – nervous of how the other would react – but soon swallowed his nerves and closed the gap with a kiss.

Justin closed his and kissed slowly back. This was his second kiss but this time, it was a real one. A kiss where they actually did it on purpose. The kiss broke and Giriko pulled away, slight blush on his cheeks. Justin was blushing a little too. "Um...sorry about that..."

"Do it again." Justin said, smiling as he moved closer to the older weapon. "Kiss me again."

Giriko was surprised by this but didn't object. He gave the priest a small smile and kissed him again, the kiss lasting a little now this time. "May I confess something?" Justin asked when they broke the kiss.

"Um, sure."

"Lately, for a while, I had this weird feelings. For a long time, I wasn't sure what it was but now I finally realized what it could be." Justin smiled shyly. "I think I like you."

"Really?" Giriko received a nod as reply.

"Well...I think I like you too." the chainsaw looked curiously at the priest. "Does this mean that we are a couple now? I haven't been in a relationship before, so I am not too sure."

Giriko had always had one night stands with many; either with a woman or a man. It was usually a night full with lust and sex. He didn't really understand the concept of something they called 'love'.

Justin smiled. "Yes, we are a couple now."

* * *

><p>Yay! They finally had a real kiss! And they finally got together! I'm sure you guys had been waiting for this ;)<p>

I think that I made Giriko OOC near the chapter. Sorry about that and sorry if the cockroach-scene grossed you out. Normally, I see Justin as a type who would mostly choose truth and Giriko would choose dare when it comes to Truth and Dare, but I had switched a little to make the story work.

I can also imagine that Giriko probably didn't know what love is. That is just my idea for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Oscuro

Here's another chapter. Thankfully, you guys didn't have to wait in so long time for a new chapter this time :)

Do anyone remember Oscuro? Well, I have and he is appearing again in this chapter - after all, he is the reason for Justin got into this situation - and there is some drama in this chapter. I will also like to inform you guys that there is only two chapters left. Yeah, it's sad that this story is coming to an end but all good things must, I suppose.

* * *

><p>Sometimes love can happen in unexpected ways. For an example, you and the other would hate each other at the beginning but the feeling of hate will eventually turn into love.<p>

That was what Justin had thought. It had now been one day since he and Giriko became a couple. It was hard to believe that it actually happened, considering of they were once rivals and would always fight against each other every time they met.

But during the whole time on the old hotel, their rivalry have slowly changed into friendship (kinda) and now it changed to a relationship.

"Love sure is a funny thing." Justin remarked with a smile.

"Huh?" Giriko looked tiredly at Justin. He was taking a nap until Justin began to spoke. Justin just smiled at him as he stroked the chainsaw's hair. "Oh, I was just thinking aloud." he said, smiling at the other.

The rest of the day went by normally. They talked when they have something to talk about, they ate some lunch and they would play games when they feel like it. Yep, it was just a normal day as usual.

However, Giriko couldn't help but feel that he is forgetting something. Something important. But he is not sure why. He figured that it was probably nothing and that he was just being silly.

It was now evening. The chainsaw decided that it is time for them to get some dinner as he and the priest got hungry. When the chainsaw left the room, the priest wondered of what he can do while he is waiting.

He took a brief glimpse out of the window. It was getting dark; soon the stars will appear on the sky. Justin then glanced on the bed. He could just relax, while he is waiting for Giriko. He walked to the bed and laid on it. The bed was soft and comfortable, just like the bed he used to sleep on before he had to share a room with Giriko. _He probably won't mind that I'm laying on his bed until he gets back. _Justin thought, slowly closing his eyes.

Suddenly the window opened...

"There he is." the person whispered to himself, smirking at the sight of the sleeping priest. He walked quietly to the bed. When he had gotten close enough, he climbed on top of Justin and leaned a little to his face.

"Hey Justin, it's time to wake up."

Justin opened his eyes when he heard the voice. The moment he opened his eyes, his blue orbs are met with orange orbs. The priest realized quickly that this person is not Giriko!

"W-who are you?" Justin asked with surprise, his blue eyes wide. What was a stranger doing in his room?

The boy smirked. "I'm Oscuro. I'm sure Giriko must have mentioned me."

The statement made Justin remember. Yeah, Giriko did mention something about a sorcerer who wanted to use him to his plan. Could that guy be what Giriko was talking about?

Justin had completely forgotten about that part. And Giriko may or may not forgot about it too.

"What are you going to do with me?" Justin asked. He was nervous to get the answer but he had to know.

Oscuro smirked at him. "Don't worry, it will be explained later. But first, let me take you somewhere else."

Justin got serious and pushed the sorcerer off him. "There is no way I am going with you." he cannot allow himself to be a part of a sorcerer's evil plan. And he cannot leave the man he loved behind either.

Oscuro smirked once again. "Oh, trust me. You will."

The young weapon was about to ask him what he meant by that, when the sorcerer suddenly picked him up in the bridal style. The young weapon got surprised by the sudden and unexpected movement.

"Hey, get me down!"

Meanwhile, Giriko was carrying a tray with food for him and Justin. When he opened the door, his eyes widened and dropped the tray with food when he saw what is going on. Oscuro is climb to jump out of the window with Justin in his arms, while the priest tried to get free of his grip with no avail.

The chainsaw suddenly remembered a very important part: tonight will be the night where the full moon will be there and Oscuro will perform his plan.

But the chainsaw is not going to let the sorcerer get away with the priest.

"Oscuro!" the sorcerer turned his head to see Giriko. He smiled at him. "Ah, hello Giriko. It's been a long time since I last saw you."

Giriko clenched his fists. "Put Justin down." he demanded. Oscuro gave him an apathetic look. "But why? I thought we had a deal: you'll kidnap Justin for me and hide him somewhere and I'll do the rest of the job." he said.

"Well, I changed my mind." Giriko said.

Oscuro smirked. "Well, too bad because I hadn't."

He jumped out of the window and began to fly away with Justin in his arms. Giriko think fast and jumped out of the window too, grabbing onto Oscuro's legs. Oscuro looked down and scowled at Giriko. "Hey, let go of my legs, you brute!" he yelled. He tried to shake Giriko off him but the chainsaw wouldn't let go. He cannot give up. He have to do this for Justin.

"I said: let go!" Oscuro yelled.

"Hell no!" Giriko yelled back.

"Okay, you're giving me no choice." Oscuro let one of his hands go of Justin and held his free hand in front of Giriko, a dark purple ball forming in his hand. Giriko knew that this cannot be good.

His eyes widened when the ball was getting bigger. And then Oscuro shot the ball at him, causing the chainsaw to let go of him and fall down to the ground. Justin's eyes widened at what he had witnessed.

"Giriko!"

The chainsaw was falling down. He fall though the branches until he landed on the ground. Luckily for him, he landed on a bush so the fall wouldn't be too hard. He groaned and opened his eyes to see the sorcerer flying away with his lover.

Justin hoped that Giriko will be okay. He don't know what to do. He could attack Oscuro but if he do, the sorcerer will drop him and he will fall down to the ground with a big chance for broken limps and maybe even death.

Giriko got up on his feet. He began to run after them, looking up at the sky to see if he was still following them. He keep on running until he stopped, realizing that he would follow them faster if he drove on the chains like usual. He activated his chains and started his chasing again with one thing in his mind.

"Don't worry, Justin. I will save you."

* * *

><p>Oh my God, Justin got kidnapped! What will happen now? Will Giriko save Justin before it's too late? And what will Oscuro do to Justin?<p>

Sorry if the chapter seemed short or rushed but I didn't expect it to be a long one either. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own Oscuro

Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait for another chapter but here it is. In this chapter, we will finally know about Oscuro's plan and why he needed Justin for it and there is a lot of drama. I had also used Sasha's (one of my reviewer) idea about Oscuro, so I'd like to thank her for it.

And I have written this chapter in almost nine pages! That's longer than any of the chapters in this story.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Justin demanded. He was tied to a tree by chains.<p>

Oscuro smirked at him. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You are the important part in this plan."

"What is your plan about? And what does it have to do with me?" Justin asked him. "Don't worry, it will be revealed soon." Oscuro said and walked to him, getting a little too close for Justin's comfort.

The priest didn't like where this is going. What is that young sorcerer up to? What is his plan? What is he going to do to him? Why would he need him for this plan? Many questions were flooding in Justin's head. This boy sure is messing with his head. He could do anything to him. Justin have been waiting for that day where he could finally leave the hotel but not like that!

The young weapon looked down. There is no way he could just cut through them, the sorcerer made sure of they were strong enough to handle his weapon ability. He inspected the chains, trying to look for something useful that he can use for his advance. That was when he noticed the lock on it. Maybe he will be able to cut it off if he could get his arm free. But he'll have to wait for the right moment.

He noticed that Oscuro is looking up at the sky. He had been doing that for a few times now. "Um, excuse me..." Justin began, getting Oscuro's attention. The other turned his head to him. "...why is it that you keep looking up at the sky?"

Oscuro smirked once again at him. "That is because the full moon is also an important part in this plan. When the moon is on the position, the plan will begin." he explained before looking back to the sky.

Justin looked at the sky too. He could see that the moon is almost there at its position. He knew that he had to get out of there. He struggled to get one of his arms free. While he was struggling with the chains, he hadn't notice that someone else had just arrived.

Oscuro didn't notice his presence either because he was focusing too much on the moon's position.

Giriko saw this as a perfect opportunity.

He unactivated his chains and ran towards the sorcerer, letting out a cry(you know, that kind of cry when you are going to battle). Oscuro took his eyes from the moon and saw Giriko running to him.

He didn't have time to react before Giriko tackled him to the ground.

Justin looked up to see what made those noises and got surprised when he saw his lover is arrived. "Giriko?" he was glad to see that the other is okay and that he had come to save him. Giriko looked up to see him. "Justin?"

They smiled a little at each other. But then Oscuro, despite he is smaller than the older weapon, managed to push Giriko off him. The sorcerer scowled at him. "It was foolish of you to think you can stop me; especially when the plan is going to start." he smirked when he saw that the moon is finally in its position.

"Looks like it's time now." he said as he got himself off the ground.

The two weapons got confused. "I guess it is time to reveal my plan." the sorcerer said and turned to them with a smirk. He looked at Justin. "As you know, I've told Giriko to kidnap you three weeks ago, right?"

Justin nodded. "And I suppose you and Giriko wants to know what my plan is about and why I needed you for this, am I right?" Oscuro asked them. Both Justin and Giriko nodded.

"Well, you see...I want to conquer the world and once more let madness reign. But in order to do that, I need someone pure and chaste. Someone who is innocent." he pointed at Justin. "And that someone is you. This is why I want you for this plan." he turned to look at Giriko. "I asked Giriko to kidnap you because he is your rival and I know he would do anything to get rid of you."

Of course! It made so much sense now. But there is one question Giriko still need an answer for.

"Wait, you said that you need the plan to work when it is full moon. What does the moon have to do with your plan?" the chainsaw asked.

Oscuro's smirk widened. "I'm glad that you asked." he dug his hand in the pocket and pulled it out, revealing a little bottle with red liquid. "This contains madness. I've managed to make it into a drink. It wasn't easy and only a few witches and sorcerers can do that. When Justin drinks this, he will become insane and join my side. He will become a destructive killer machine: with other words..." he looked at Giriko. "...he will be just like you."

The two weapons was shocked by the revelation. "The drink will only work when there is full moon, so I had to wait for the right time." the sorcerer looked at the priest with an evil grin. "Now I can finally perform my plan." he said as he slowly walked to the priest.

Justin's eyes widened. He knew that he had to get free of the chains very soon. "Oh and Justin, there is one thing you should know." Oscuro began when he leaned a little close to the priest. "I've always thought that you were cute. I was thinking of when you become evil, we could rule the world together. You can be my queen."

That sentence pissed Giriko off. How dare he to say that to Justin? Yeah, he hadn't told the young sorcerer that they are a couple but it still made him mad. Justin blushed a little at what Oscuro just told him. He certainly didn't expected it. "I don't think you should say that while Giriko is here." the priest warned him.

"Why would he care?" Oscuro asked him, then he got knocked out by Giriko.

"Because we are a couple now!" the chainsaw informed him angrily.

The sorcerer looked at the older weapon with wide eyes. "A couple? I don't understand, I thought you guys hated each other." he was clearly confounded by the whole thing. "We used to but...sometimes hate can turn into love." Justin explained.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well, you better because we are not lying."

Oscuro glared at the chainsaw. "I may not get Justin to be my queen, but I can still make him join the dark side!" he grabbed the bottle and got off the ground, then he attacked Giriko. While they were fighting, Justin saw this as a perfect opportunity to get himself free. After struggling for a few times, he finally managed to get one of his arms free. He activated the guillotine blade and chopped off the lock, loosening the chains. Now that he is free of the chains, there is one thing more to do: help Giriko.

Justin saw that Giriko and Oscuro is still and fighting. The guillotine blade still being activated, Justin ran towards them. When he had gotten close enough, he tackled Oscuro down on the ground. The young sorcerer growled at him and pushed him off him. "Okay, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this but if I cannot make you join my side willingly, then I have to force you into it." he snarled at him.

But before he could do anything, Justin punched him in the face, knocking him out temporarily. Justin wasn't the one for violence unless it is necessary and at the moment he believed it is.

He turned his head to Giriko. "Quick, we better leave while he is unconscious."

Giriko nodded in agreement. He helped Justin up off the ground and then they both ran off.

* * *

><p>They had been running for an hour. When they believed that it is safe, they decided to take a break. "Do you think we got away from him?" Justin asked, panting a little. Giriko slowly peeked out from a tree. So far there is no sight of Oscuro.<p>

"I think so." he muttered quietly.

There is a silence between the two weapons. They knew that this isn't over yet. They knew that Oscuro will search after them.

"What are we going to do? I don't think he will give up so easily." Justin said. Giriko shrugged. "I have no idea." he admitted. He watched as Justin rose up on his feet. "Don't worry, I've just thought of an idea." the priest said quietly.

Suddenly, he raised his arms up in the air. "Save us, oh mighty Shinigami-Sama!"

The chainsaw stared at him. What the...? "Hey, would you cut that out?" he asked annoyed. The priest glanced at him. "What? I didn't hear you come with a good suggestion." he said.

The chainsaw continued to stare at him. This is the priest that he know and used to hate.

He noticed something from the corner of the eye and turned his head to see Oscuro flying in the air. The sorcerer is now awaken and he is looking after them. Giriko grabbed quickly Justin's arm and pulled him down as they are both hiding behind a tree.

"Keep it quiet and he won't find us." the chainsaw whispered to him. The priest nodded in agreement.

"Oh Justin, where are you?" they heard Oscuro called out after him. "You can run but you can't hide from me."

When he saw no signs of the young priest, he decided to look somewhere else. "He is right. We cannot stay here forever. We have to do something." the priest said when the two weapons made sure of the coast is clear.

"Yeah. As long as you don't act like a fucking idiot again, I'm sure we'll be fine." the chainsaw said.

"Okay." Justin gave him a small smile.

They both got off the ground and ran off once again. Justin is nervous of the whole thing. What if something goes wrong? What would happen if they get caught? Giriko, although he wouldn't admit it, is also nervous of the situation.

This is like a chase between cat and mouse, and they are the mice.

"What should we do?" Justin asked. "Easy. We'll just have to make sure of we doesn't get caught." Giriko told him, a confident smirk on his face.

Justin frowned at him. "It's not that easy."

"Just keep running."

* * *

><p>They kept running and running until they stopped once again. The two weapons looked around to see if Oscuro was somewhere to be seen. "I think we lost him." Giriko spoke up, he is very sure that he and Justin are now safe.<p>

However, he spoke too soon...

"Aha! There you are."

The two weapons' eyes widened and looked up to see that Oscuro is standing on a branch at one of the trees. The sorcerer smirked at them. "Did you two really think that you can hide from me? Well, think again."

Giriko glared at him and wrapped possessively his arms around the priest, causing the other weapon to blush at the sudden movement. "I am not letting you get him!"

The sorcerer's smirk widened. "We'll see about that."

He jumped off the branch and flew towards the two weapons. The chainsaw let quickly go of the other weapon and they moved away, so that the sorcerer flew past them. The sorcerer stopped briefly and turned to them.

"Giriko, you sure care deeply for your lover. Who knew that even someone like you would have a heart?" the sorcerer teased the older weapon a bit.

The chainsaw just glared at him. He let go of Justin and activated his chains, then he ran towards the sorcerer. He swung his leg against him but the sorcerer ducked it before he could hit him. Giriko tried to attack again but yet again, he missed. "So stand still, so I can hit you, dammit!" he screamed irritably. Justin knew that the chainsaw needed help. He activated his blade and ran towards them.

He planned to attack from the side. He swung his bladed arm towards the sorcerer but Oscuro saw it and jumped a few steps away. He smirked at them. "Nice try but if you really want to get rid of me, then you must do better than that." he teased them.

It annoyed Giriko, so he ran to the sorcerer and swung his leg towards him again but this time, Oscuro flew away. The sorcerer formed a dark purple ball in his hand, the very same one who was used against Giriko. "Look out!" Justin warned. When the blast were sent, the two weapons leapt away just in time. "That was close." Justin muttered, when the smoke from the blast had died down.

He saw a pair of legs appeared out of the corner of the eye. Justin turned his head and then looked to see Oscuro smirking at him. "Well hello." he said darkly. He was about to grab Justin but the priest reacted quickly and hurriedly grabbed the sorcerer's ankle and pulled, making him fall to the ground.

The sorcerer groaned and the priest rose up quickly on his feet. When the sorcerer got up on his feet, Justin saw this as a perfect opportunity. The priest grasped his left arm with his right as he extended his arm. Oscuro's eyes widened when he realized what Justin was about to do.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun!" the moment he shouted it, a bright white of wavelength were shot out and sent the sorcerer off flying.

Giriko ran towards Justin and watched Oscuro, who were sent far away from them. He turned to Justin. "Now, should we finish him before he wakes up?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe that this will be the right time." Justin replied. "It is for the best."

He walked to the sorcerer, who was laying against a tree. Oscuro opened his eyes to see Justin walking to him.

Justin activated his blade. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. We cannot have people like you around here."

But before he could finish him off, Oscuro raised his arm and formed a ball in his hand, then he sent off the blast. The blast was very powerful and sent off Justin flying away from him.

"Justin! Are you okay?" Giriko asked concernedly. Normally, he doesn't care about the other people's safety besides his own but for Justin, he will make an exception.

Justin groaned a bit and slowly got up on all fours. "I am fine. Do not worry."

"I have a feeling that he wouldn't be as easy to beat as we thought." Giriko remarked.

"Yes, he will be tough to fight with. But we cannot give up. If we do, the entire world and all the people will be in danger." he turned to Giriko. "He might even have to get rid of you, now that he sees you as a threat."

The chainsaw nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

The two weapons faced the way where Oscuro are. The sorcerer are now fully standing on his feet. "Don't think that I will give up so easily." he informed them, a serious look on his face.

"We won't give up so easily as well." Justin said.

Giriko and Justin activated their weapons abilities, then they and Oscuro ran towards each other and began to fight. Giriko was the first one to attack. He swung his leg towards Oscuro but the sorcerer jumped away in time to avoid it. Justin swung his bladed arm towards Oscuro but the sorcerer ducked and the priest had nearly hit Giriko by an accident.

"Hey! Look out, you little punk! It's him you're attacking, not me!"

"Oh sorry."

Oscuro sent a blast off but the two weapons managed to avoid it. And suddenly, with one quick move, Justin managed to punch Oscuro's face. Oscuro scowled at him. "Now, you're not being nice." he remarked. "Saying the guy who wants to take over the world." Justin retorted.

He punched once again, this time on Oscuro's stomach. The sorcerer groaned as he clutched his stomach and collapsed on his knees. "Hey Oscuro..." Giriko began. Oscuro turned his head to him, then suddenly the chainsaw kicked him in the face.

"Ha! Take that, fucker!"

Oscuro groaned, then he growled at him. "This isn't over yet." he said, then he kicked below their legs, causing the weapons to stumble upon the ground. Giriko groaned. "That was a dirty move, you little shit!" he was very irritating right now.

Oscuro smirked at him as he rose up on his feet. "Do I look like I care?"

Giriko and Justin got up as well. "No but we didn't expect you to doing so." Justin said. Oscuro attempted to throw a punch towards Justin but the priest managed to duck it in time. It was Giriko's turn to throw a punch but Oscuro avoid it as well.

They had been fighting for hours. But neither of them had any luck. There was punches a few times but aside from that, nothing much happened. Every time one of them try to hit the other, their attacks would always missed.

It felt like the fight would last forever.

Suddenly, the sorcerer kicked Justin down on the ground. Justin groaned a bit, clutching his stomach as Oscuro had kicked him there. The sorcerer smirked as he got down on his knees and pinned the priest, so he wouldn't escape. He grabbed both Justin's wrists with one hand and held his arms above the priest's head.

"Now you can't escape." he said darkly as he dug his hand in pocket. He took out the bottle that contained the madness. Justin's eyes widened. If he doesn't soon get free of Oscuro's grip, he will be forced to drink the liquid and he will join the dark side.

However, Oscuro had probably forgotten that Giriko was also there with them.

"Hey, get off him you freak!" he yelled and kicked the sorcerer off the priest.

The bottle flew from his hand and landed on the ground a few steps away from them. Oscuro's eyes widened when he realized that. "Oh no!" he got up and ran to obtain the bottle.

Giriko turned to Justin and helped him up. "Hurry! Don't let him get the bottle!"

Justin nodded and then they both ran off. Oscuro gathered the bottle off the ground and sighed in relief that it was still intact. But the moment was short-lived. For in the moment he got the bottle, Giriko ran into him and tackled him on the ground, making him drop the bottle.

"Justin, now! Destroy the bottle!" the chainsaw shouted as he and Oscuro are fighting with each other. The priest nodded, staring down at the bottle and then he stepped on it, completely shattering the bottle.

The sorcerer's eyes widened when he saw that the bottle was destroyed. "Noooo!"

The chainsaw smirked scornful at him. "Oh, too bad. How will you now make him join the dark side?" he taunted him. The sorcerer glared at him and pushed him. He couldn't believe this. He had been working hard on the potion and he was waiting in so long time for the right moment.

And when that moment finally came, the whole thing ended up like that.

All he wanted was to become powerful and wanted someone by his side. But now the situation became hopeless.

Oscuro clenched his fists angrily. His plan of getting Justin to join the dark side is ruined, but he still won't give up. He will show them the consequence of messing with him.

Justin panted. It have been a tough and exhausting battle. He collapsed on his knees, he was getting tired but he refused to give up. His life is jeopardized and he cannot afford showing any weakness in front of his opponent. He have to stay strong for his own safety.

One orange eye glowed in the dark; it was full of hate and rage. "If I can't get you, then no one can!" Oscuro screamed spitefully and flew toward the priest, ready to kill him.

Justin closed quickly his eyes, preparing himself to meet his fate. There is no way of he could escape in time. However, nothing happened to him; instead he felt something wet and sticky splattered on his face. Justin opened his eyes to see that he got blood on his face. He gasped silently when he saw what happened.

Giriko was standing in front of him, having his back against the sorcerer. But what really surprised Justin was that the sorcerer's hand was impaled right through Giriko!

Oscuro slide slowly his bloodied hand out of Giriko's body. "Shit..." Giriko muttered as he collapsed on the ground. Justin's eyes widened, tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

"GIRIKO!"

He grabbed hurriedly the chainsaw's collapsed body and pulled him into his arms. "Giriko...please, speak to me..." he couldn't believe what he just had witnessed. The nightmare he had a few nights ago seemed to come true.

He got no response from the chainsaw. He was laying motionless in his arms, his eyes closed. _Oh God, this cannot be true.._.

He and Giriko had often fight against each other before the whole kidnapping-thing happened but...neither of them had ever gone that far to actually cause a damage like that on the other.

Justin had decided on one thing: Oscuro should not get away from this.

He placed carefully Giriko's body to his side, then he looked up at Oscuro and glared at him. "I am not the one for revenge..." he began as he rose up on his feet in a slow fashion. "...but you are forcing me to do this. You took away the one I loved and now you must pay for it."

He ran towards the sorcerer as he let out a cry. Oscuro's eyes widened. He should have thought of it before he did this. He didn't have time to react as Justin began to punch him in the face constantly. After punching his face long enough, Justin activated his blade; a determined look on his face.

"Goodbye." he said emotionless and swung his bladed arm towards the sorcerer. Oscuro didn't have time to escape and then the blade cut through him; his body disappearing and now left a glowing, purple soul.

Justin stared at the soul. He hadn't regretting what he did. Oscuro was an evil person and it had to be done; otherwise, he would use him for his evil plan and overtake the world. Not knowing what to do with the soul, Justin simply grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

He sighed and turned his heels. He walked to Giriko. He lay down on his knees on the ground and looked at him. He picked carefully the older weapon up in his arms. Maybe there is still hope. Giriko was a bit heavier than Justin, so it wasn't easy for the young weapon to carry him. But there was no other options. He had to bring Giriko to the nearest hospital. He just hoped that he'd be able to find one.

As Justin began to run with Giriko in his arms, one thought ran through his mind. _Giriko, __I'm going to get you help. Please, be okay._

* * *

><p>Oh no, cliffhanger! Will Giriko survive or will he die?<p>

It seems to that Justin's nightmare had come true. Poor guy :(

I'm not sure if I did well on the fight-scene. But then again, I had never been good on them. I am aware of Justin acted a little OOC near the end of the chapter but it was a bit necessary for this story and besides, let's be honest: if it happened to you and the one you loved, wouldn't you be upset too and maybe even try to kill the one who was responsible for it?

Also, I don't know what a Death Scythe would do with a soul after they collected all the souls they needed, so I just wrote Justin putting Oscuro's soul in his pocket. I had also made a mistake in one of my previous chapters. Oscuro's eyes are orange but in chapter 15 in Justin's nightmare, I accidentally described them as golden ^^;


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The final chapter of Living in Sin. Thank you guys for the nice reviews, favs and follows, I really appreciate that :)

When I started the story, I wasn't expecting that it would get as popular as it is now. But it's good to know that many people enjoyed the story.

Now read on the last chapter of Living in Sin.

* * *

><p>Justin watched his lover with worry. Giriko is laying on the bed, his stomach and back was covered in bandage. He was still asleep, probably in a coma. It took the priest an hour before he finally reached the hospital and the doctors did all what they could to fix the wound.<p>

Justin had been informed about that something sharp had gone completely through his back and out his stomach. He was also being informed that the doctor was amazed that it hadn't hit any vital organs, which Justin was relieved about.

But it's still unknown if Giriko is going to wake up. The doctor had said that there might even a chance for he would never wake up again.

It worried Justin deeply. What is going to happen if Giriko can't wake up?

The priest sighed to himself. It had been three days since the older weapon had been operated and Justin had been visiting him to see how it was going. But it had still no results. He didn't want to give up hope.

Justin reached his hand out and stroked the chainsaw's hair. He remembered when he once stroked the man's hair. His brown hair was spiky, yet soft. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the spikes. Justin had always wondered why Giriko had those spikes but never questioned it.

"Giriko." he began quietly. He slowly held Giriko's hand. "It's kinda funny how much things can change. First, we were rivals and we would always fights whenever we sees each other. Then after you kidnapped me, we got closer and became friends – well, in a way. And now we are a couple."

He glanced at Giriko. Memories of the older man flooded in his head. He remembered all those times they had together, whether it was when they were rivals who would fight whenever they see each other, when they were friends (sort of) and to the short time when they were lovers.

He looked away. He had only been in a relationship with this man for five days, he didn't know what he should do if Giriko doesn't open his eyes anymore. Would he have to find someone else to love if Giriko doesn't wake up? It wouldn't be easy, considering he was his first love.

Justin decided that the latter thought isn't important right now.

He turned his attention to Giriko. "I don't know if you can hear me – or if you had even heard what I said earlier – but even if you're going to be in a coma for the rest of your life, I want to tell you that I will always love you." he whispered to the other weapon. He leaned closer to Giriko. He closed his eyes and kissed him softly on the forehead. After he kissed his forehead, he pulled himself back, opened his blue eyes and now glanced at his boyfriend.

A nurse entered the room. She glanced at the distressed priest with sympathy. She cleared her throat, getting the young weapon's attention. He looked up to face her and he could see that she seemed to be reluctant about something. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I want to inform you that the visiting-time is over." she announced.

Justin nodded and got up from the chair, standing on the floor. He walked around the bed where Giriko was laying and walked past the nurse. When he exited the room, the nurse turned to him with a small, comforting smile.

"I'm hoping that I'm not giving you false hope but...I'm sure that he will make it. Just give him time. We will call you when your friend wakes up." she told him.

Justin gave her a weak smile. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

He said goodbye to the nurse and then he walked down the hallway. He didn't want to leave Giriko alone but it was the rules and he wasn't the one to break them. All he can do for now is leaving it to the professionals.

He could trust the nurse's words, but she mentioned that she didn't want to give him false hope and he is trying not held his hopes too high. But a part of him still hoped that she was right and his boyfriend would wake up eventually.

* * *

><p>He sighed to himself. He is not sure of what to do right now. His mind kept focusing on Giriko. He had been staying in the town for three days. He was finally a free man, so he could have gone back to Death City. But he worried that if he left and Giriko woke up during his leaving, he wouldn't be there to visit him.<p>

_Do not worry, Justin. I'm sure that he will be fine. Remember: the nurse said that they would call you when he wakes up. _he tried to comfort himself mentally. But that was when he realized a very important thing. _Wait a minute...I didn't have my phone with me. And I don't think they have my number. How am they supposed to inform me of Giriko's fate when they don't have a way to contact me?_

The priest began to run. He had to go back to the hospital and inform them about it. As he was running, he received looks from people who were wondering where he was running off to, but he didn't pay any attention to that. He just keep running.

It took him a while but he finally arrived. The same nurse who he had talked to before he left, noticed him and stared confounded at him. "Mr. Law, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I apologize if I disturbed, but I have just realized something important: I hadn't give you or the other workers my phone number and I don't have my phone with me, so you couldn't inform me about Giriko." Justin explained.

The nurse looked a bit surprised at him – mostly because he talked quickly during his explanation – but then she smiled. "Oh, do not feel worry. There is no need for that."

The priest arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I have good news for you." the nurse continued. It made the priest even more curious. "What good news?"

"An hour after you left, one of the other nurses was cleaning the room where your friend are when she noticed that he moved a bit."

Moved? Would that mean that...

"I can tell you that he is now awaken. He was wondering of where he was and he complained about the pain he got. We explained to him that he got injured badly but managed to get saved when you brought him here." the nurse told him.

Justin could barely contain his happiness. This was the best thing he had heard in three days of constant worrying. "That is wonderful news!" he exclaimed happily. He got so happy that he even hugged the nurse, which surprised her. Realizing what he did, Justin unleashed her from his hug and blushed. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." he apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"It's okay. I understand that you would very happy." the nurse assured him, smiling gently at him. "You friend was wondering where you were. I know that your visiting-time is through but...would you like to visit him?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, please."

* * *

><p>Justin remembered easily the way to the room where Giriko are. After visiting the room in three days, it wasn't hard to find the place. "I will let you two being alone. If you need anything, then just call." the nurse told Justin. The priest nodded to nurse and looked at the room. As he could see, Giriko is, indeed, awaken. He is right now looking out the window, watching the view.<p>

"Giriko."

The said chainsaw turned his head to see Justin entering the room with a smile. "Justin?"

"The nurse told me that you have waken up." the priest said. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Right now, it freaking hurts!" Giriko complained.

"Well, when you got impaled by a hand through your body, it is understandable that it would get very painful."

"Yeah...I'm just glad that I was able to wake up. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it or not." Giriko admitted. He had never felt fear before (with the exception of his parents' death) but now he had just admitted that he was nervous.

"I was worried about it too. I was worried that you might going to be in a coma forever. But now you are still alive, we won't have to concern about that anymore."

There is a silence between the two weapons. But it wasn't the awkward kind of silence, it was more like a comfortable silence. That kind of silence where words aren't necessary.

"Justin..." Giriko began slowly. Justin looked curiously at him. "Yes, Giriko?"

"Is that true what you said earlier?" Giriko asked, looking up at the younger weapon. "Did you hear all what I said?" Justin was surprised. He wasn't sure if Giriko could actually hear him while he was unconscious. But he didn't think too much about it and smiled softly at him.

"Yes, I meant it." he said. For the first time in a very long time, the chainsaw felt...loved. "So...when are you going to get discharged?" the priest asked.

The chainsaw shrugged. "Dunno...the doctors said that it would probably take a while until I'm getting fully recovered."

"Well, the important thing is that you now are okay." the priest remembered something. "Oh right, I almost forgot!"

The chainsaw watched confoundedly at the other as the priest dug his hand in his pocket and took something out. Giriko recognized it already as his sketchbook(his sketchbook is big enough to it can fit in a pocket).

"Yesterday, while you were in the coma, I went back to the hotel where you kept me captive because I remembered your sketchbook and found it. I was thinking of giving it back to you when you wake up." Justin explained.

"Thanks." Giriko said when Justin handed the sketchbook to him.

"I think we can thank Oscuro a bit for this." Justin said. Giriko looked up at him and gave him an odd look. "What do you mean by that?" he asked skeptical. "Because if he hadn't asked you to kidnap me, we probably still would be rivals and we may not ended up like a couple like we are now." Justin explained.

"Oh...you've got a good point."

They had to admit that while Oscuro was an evil sorcerer who wanted to take over the world, there was one unintended good thing he did for them: he made them fall in love with each other.

Justin smiled and began to stroke Giriko's brown, spiky hair. He leaned a bit to the older weapon, so he was now closer to him. "I love you." he whispered to him. Giriko blushed at the words. No one had ever said those three words to him before. His parents used to say that to him when they were still alive but that is what a kind and caring parent would say.

This is the first time someone ever said that in a romantically way. And he knew that Justin meant it. "I...love you too." he said nervously. It was his first time using those words. The priest gave him slowly a hug, being careful not to hurt him.

The chainsaw was mildly surprised at this but made no attempt to push him away. He slowly wrapped his arms around his lover, returning the hug. They loosened the hug from each other and they gazed into each other, a pair of blue eyes meeting a pair of brown eyes.

They slowly leaned in and kissed each other while their fingers intertwined. They broke apart, then smiled at each other. They may be different from each other in many way, but neither of them cared. What they do care that everything is fine now and they have each other.

Justin would have to return to Death City at some time after he'd visited Giriko (naturally, he would come back and visit him again tomorrow) to let the others know that he is alive and to see Shinigami-Sama and the other Death Scythes again; especially his brother. He missed them so dearly.

But for now, he would like to spend the moment he have with Giriko.

* * *

><p>And...we're done.<p>

I hope the ending is good enough. At least, they got a happy one :)

It's sad to see this story end. I had fun writing this story and spent so much time on it. And now it's complete. It was fun while it lasted.


End file.
